Inazuma Camp The Musical
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Fic ini bersifat musical, fic ini menceritakan tentang chara2 IE yang beralih ke dunia musik, dengan diiringi lagu2 anime...disarankan anda mendengar lagu2 yg tertera liriknya dalam youtube, agar efek-nya lebih 'live'
1. Let's Pack!

**Disclaimer: All characters are based on Inazuma Eleven made by level-5, and the song lyrics are all owned by their respective owners, I only made the plot **

**Note: There might be some OOC in this story for the sake of the plot, hope u understand that**

**Rate: Rated K+, I don't think it's suitable for 8 years and under**

**Inazuma Camp The Musical**

_**KRING**_

Akhirnya liburan musim panas tiba….anak2 sekolah sungguh amat senang…terutama Kudou Fuyuka, dia tak sabar untuk menikmati liburan musim panasnya….

Sesampainya di rumah…

_Fuyuka POV_

"_Otou-san! Aku pulang" kataku sambil menaruh tas_

"_Oh…Fuyuka, bisa ayah bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya ayah_

"_T-tentu…ada apa ayah?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri ayah_

"_Liburan ini kamu berencana apa?"_

"_Itu…aku sebenarnya belum merencanakan apa2…"_

"_Kalau begitu baguslah…"_

_Jawaban ayah membuatku bingung…_

"_Memangnya kenapa, ayah?"_

"_Ayah sudah mendaftarkan kamu ke Inazuma Camp." Jawab ayah sambil menyerahkan selembar brosur kepadaku…_

"_Ini…" _

_Aku menerima brosur itu dan membacanya…_

_Rupanya itu perkemahan musim panas mengenai musik! _

_Aku semangat sekali…_

"_Arigatou, otou-san!" kataku sambil memeluk ayah_

"_Ingat, kamu harus bergaul dengan baik disana…karena akhir2 ini kamu kelihatannya kesepian…" _

"_Ayah tak usah khawatir…aku baik-baik saja…" jawabku menenangkan ayah._

_Sesudah itu…aku segera mandi dan makan malam…_

_Saat makan malam, ku menyetel TV…_

Normal POV

Fuyuka: #mengambil remot dan mengganti saluran#

TV: _Ini adalah lagu single terbaru dari penyanyi Inazuma All Stars…_

Fuyuka: ah, itu Fubuki!

Kudou: dia…penyanyi yang kau suka itu ya?

Fuyuka: #blushing# ah, ayah bisa saja…tapi Inazuma All Stars memang keren sih…

Malam pun tiba…dan Fuyuka segera tidur….karena ia akan pergi ke Inazuma Camp dalam waktu dua hari…

Sementara itu di daerah yang lain…tinggallah seorang anak lain bernama Raimon Natsumi…dia pun ingin menikmat liburan musim panas-nya…tapi…

_Natsumi POV_

"_Apa?" tanyaku ketika mendengar penjelasan ayah…_

"_Aku tidak mau, ayah! Aku ingin menikmati liburan-ku bersama teman2ku!" _

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayah…_

"_Alangkah baiknya bila kau bersosialisasi lagi…teman2mu kan hanya itu2 saja…" jawab ayah_

"_Aku sudah puas dengan teman2ku yang skarang!" jawabku_

"_Tapi bukannya kamu merasa kesepian?" tanya ayah lagi_

"_I-iya sih…" jawabku_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke Inazuma Camp!" _

_Ayahku menghela nafas…_

"_Begini saja…" _

_Aku pun siap mendengarkan rencana ayah…_

Normal POV (di rumah Aki)

Aki: no way …

Natsumi: ayolah Aki! Setidaknya kita masih bisa bersama2!  
>Haruna: err…kamu mau kita ikut belajar musik bersamamu di Inazuma Camp itu? Bisakah kau memberitau ayah-mu bahwa itu nggak level buat kita? #author menyiapkan banyak kantong plastic saat membuat dialog ini#<p>

Natsumi: aku juga bilang bgitu tapi…

Aki: ergh, puh-lease…mending untuk sementara kita pikirin cara biar Natsumi nggak harus pergi ke Inazuma Camp itu!

Natsumi: oke, begini saja…menurut kalian mending mana? Nggak pergi tapi nggak ketemu aku, atau pergi tapi kita tetap bersama2?

Aki: kalo gitu…yang kedua deh…

Haruna: aku juga…  
>Natsumi: nah, gitu kek dri tadi!<p>

Aki: jadi…kapan kita akan pergi ke sana?

Natsumi: besok #menjawab dengan santai

Aki n Haruna: BESOK?

Dan terjadilah…sesuai ramalan(?)

_Fuyuka POV_

"_Otou-san, aku pergi dulu" pamit-ku_

"_Hati-hatilah disana…" jawab ayah_

_Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam bis yang menjemput anak2 Inazuma Camp_

_Aku duduk di sebelah dua orang anak perempuan…kelihatannya mereka baik2…_

Normal POV

Fuyuka: ohayou…

Touko: ohayou…

Fuyuka: anata no namae wa nani desu ka?

Touko: ore wa Zaizen Touko desu…

Fuyuka: yoroshiku na, Touko. Atashi wa Kudou Fuyuka desu…

Touko: yoroshiku…  
>Rika: eh, kalian ngomongin apa sih? #DHUARR<p>

Touko: lagi kenalan kok…

Rika: oh…kamu baru tahun ini ikut Inazuma Camp?

Fuyuka: i-iya…

Rika: yoroshiku na newbie(Fuyuka: maksud?), ore wa Urabe Rika

Fuyuka: yoroshiku, Rika-san

Rika: ya ya, yoroshiku… #sambil berpaling ke jendela

Touko: maaf kalau dia kurang sopan…dia sudah sering pergi ke Inazuma Camp, jdi dia merasa dirinya agak 'senior'…

Fuyuka: oh…tak apa…

Tiba2 bis berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah…tiba2 tiga orang gadis masuk ke dalam bis dan duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang Fuyuka and the gang(?)

Haruna: Natsumi-san, kamu yakin dengan ini?

Natsumi: aku juga tak ada pilihan lain… #sambil mengeluarkan portable TV-nya

Aki: ngapain kamu bawa2 ini?

Natsumi: biar g bosen…

TV: _Endou Mamoru, penyanyi dari Inazuma All Stars, lagi-lagi melakukan tindakan yang aneh…ia menghancurkan setting untuk video clip baru Inazuma All Stars hingga lengan kiri-nya patah…_

Haruna: ck, ada2 saja dunia musik itu…

Aki: memang…sungguh membingungkan….

Natsumi: apalagi penyanyi Endou Mamoru itu…tidak ada lagi penyanyi yg lebih aneh dari dia…

Fuyuka yang kebetulan duduk di depan Haruna mendengarkan percakapan mereka…

Fuyuka: #dalam hati# rupanya emosi Endou-san kumat lagi…

Touko: #dengerin musik#

Fuyuka: Touko-san, kamu lagi dengerin lagu apa? #sambil meminjam earphone Touko yang sebelah kanan#

Touko: dengarkan saja…

Fuyuka: oh ini…aku tau lagu ini…

#Heartbeat, Deltora Quest opening 1#

Fuyuka: _kono to wa akereba atarashii sekai ga, ima hajimarun da_

Touko: _tsurai koto ga aru toshitemo, kitto norikoete miseru_

Fuyuka n Touko: _atarashii sekai ni ima arukidashita soko wa, "yume" ya "kibou" ga aru kara…dokidoki suru kono kimochi, dare ni mo tomerarenai, kyun to hazumu kokoro…_

Rika: #nyambung2# _koko kara habataiteiku…_

Fuyuka, Touko n Rika: _ano sora e to takaku, "ashita "mirai" mezashite…itsuka ookiku nareru to, sou shinjiteiru no, dakara tsubasa wo hiroge…_

Begitulah perjalanan Fuyuka dan yang lainnya memasuki dunia Inazuma Camp...nantikan petualangan mereka di Inazuma Camp in the next chapter!


	2. Kickoff Jam

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang…tibalah mereka di Inazuma Camp.

Fuyuka: akhirnya kita sampai juga…

Touko: iya…pemandangannya bagus ya…udaranya sejuk pula…

Rika: disini pasti banyak cowok keren! #biasalah…

Fuyuka n Touko: #sweatdrop#

Touko: btw, menurut jadwal…sekarang kita harusnya ke panggung yang berada di tengah perkemahan kan?

Fuyuka: iya…ayo, kita ke sana!

(Di panggung itu…)

Fuyuka: wah..rame skali ya…

Touko: iya…sesuai dugaan…

Rika: wah…disini ada cowok cakep nggak ya?  
>Touko: #sweatdrop# ni anak malah mikirin cowok trus…<p>

Fuyuka: #sweatdrop juga#

(Suasananya ribut skali dan…)

Hitomiko(?): Mohon perhatiannya! #triak pake toa masjid dan suasana langsung menjadi diam dalam sekejap# oh…maaf kalo membuat kalian kaget, saya panitia Inazuma Camp, Kira Hitomiko. Pertama, saya ucapkan slamat datang untuk para peserta yang baru bergabung tahun ini dan selamat datang kembali bagi yang sudah pernah bergabung tahun lalu, karena saya melihat beberapa wajah yang sudah saya kenal…

Rika: salah satunya saya… #dtendang Touko

Touko: ngarep skali anda…

Hitomiko: Lalu, untuk tahun ini kita akan ada bintang tamu, grup yang cukup terkenal…mereka adalah…

(di suatu tempat(?))

Endou: aku tidak mau!

Gouenji: ayolah Endou…kamu kan pemimpin grup ini…setidaknya kaulah yang harus memimpin dalam kata sambutan dll…

Endou: tetap saja aku tidak mau! Masa aku harus pergi ke Inazuma Camp hanya untuk menjadi bintang tamu bagi anak2 remaja? Bisakah kau telepon agen-ku untuk mengembalikan kita kembali ke Tokyo?

Fubuki: sudah di kutub utara, masih ingin ke utara…

Endou: Fubuki, tolong sebut saja perumpaan yang ku mengerti!

Kazemaru: maksudnya dia…kita ini sudah ada di Tokyo..memang kapten mau ke mana lagi?

Endou: maksudku, pulang ke rumah!

Gouenji: oke, ulangi permintaan-mu tadi!

Endou: #menghela nafas# oke, bisakah kau telepon agen-ku untuk mengembalikan kita kembali ke Tokyo?

Kidou: maksudmu agen 'kita', Endou…

Gouenji n Kidou: tidak…#ekspresi Endou langsung gubrak#

Gouenji: pokoknya, kita harus melakukan ini…setidaknya untuk menghilangkan image-mu sebagai criminal…

Kazemaru: betul Endou…aku lihat berita kemaren dan kau…

Endou: aku tau! #menutup kepalanya pake bantal dan berbaring di ranjang#

Fubuki: Endou…ayolah, kita tidak akan pergi tanpamu…

Endou: ya mending kalian nggak usah pergi! #ngomong dengan bantal menutupi kepalanya#

Kazemaru: nggak bisa begitu Endou…agen kita udah daftarin kita ke Inazuma Camp…kalau kita tidak muncul, kemungkinan kamu masuk ke penjara jadi…berapa Kidou?

Kidou: 99, 99 %

Fubuki: dan itu…nyaris !00% dan berarti cukup besar kesempatan kamu masuk ke penjara jika kita menolak…

#hening….#

Endou: #meletakkan bantal di ranjang# baiklah…aku ikut, asalkan kalian tidak berbuat yang aneh2 selama event terjadi… #tatapan stoic ke semua anggota#

All: baik…

Kidou: oh…dan kita akan menyanyikan Mata ne no Kisetsu di Game Set Rocks, aku udah bilang blm?

Endou: what? Itu kan lagunya…#Endou awalnya mau bilang sesuatu kasar..tapi setelah mendapat pandangan horror dari anggotanya, dia pun berubah pikiran# nggak level…?

Kazemaru: nggak ada pilihan! Itu satu2nya lagu yang cocok…

Endou: ergh! Baiklah…

(sementara itu…di kamar Fuyuka)

Fuyuka: tak kusangka kita ujung2nya sekamar juga…

Touko: iya ya…kebetulan bngt..

Fuyuka: ngomong2, Rika-san ke mana?

Touko: biasalah…berburu cowok, dll…

Fuyuka: #sweatdrop# s-sou desu ka…

Touko: o iya…nanti malem kan Kick-off Jam, kamu ikut nggak?

Fuyuka: ikut nonton pastinya…kan aku 'baru'… jadi, aku kasih kesempatan ama yang senior dulu… #senyum

Touko: b-baiklah…

Fuyuka POV

_Fyuh…akhirnya Kick-off Jam dimulai juga…_

_Aku sudah tak sabar lagi!_

_Aku pun langsung menempati tempat duduk paling depan bersama dengan Touko…karena Rika-san pergi entah ke mana…_

_Kemudian, Kira-san menanyakan apa ada yang mau tampil lebih dulu_

_Tiba-tiba, beberapa anak perempuan naik ke atas panggung_

_Sepertinya…aku pernah melihat mereka…_

…

_Benar! Mereka yang duduk di belakang kita di bis tadi!_

_Wah…seperti apa ya, penampilan mereka?_

Normal POV

#Boku no Taiyou, Deltora Quest opening 2#

Aki n Haruna: _la la la la…_

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi: _Kimi wa ima boku no taiyou…_

Aki: _Iya na koto no hitotsu kurai dare ni mo aru…_

Haruna: _Shita wo muite ochikonde tatte dame sa_

Aki: _Kokoro no sono sora harewataru made_

Haruna: _Ue wo mukunda…_

Natsumi: _Kimi ga sekai no dokoka de nakinagara, kodoku ni furuete ita tte, kanarazu boku ga sagasu…itoshi ga mejirushisa…_

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi: _Taiyou wa nando mo yume wo miru, eien ni ano chiheisen kara…mabushii hikari wa enerugii, kimi wa ima boku no taiyou~_

Fuyuka POV

_Penampilan mereka luar biasa!_

_Tak heran semua peserta bertepuk tangan atas penampilan mereka…_

_Apa bisa ku tampil sebagus itu?_

…

"_Fuyuka-san, daijoubu ka?" tanya Touko._

"_Ou…ore wa daijoubu" jawabku._

_Sekarang sudah malam…sehabis makan, aku dan Touko langsung kembali ke kamar…dan…_

"_Rika! Ngapain kamu disini?" bentak Touko._

"_Nungguin kalian! Tadi Kick-off Jam-nya seru nggak?" tanya Rika._

"_Seru…" jawabku sambil sweatdrop._

"_Iya…seru banget nggak ada anda!" jawab Touko._

"_Touko-san…sabar…"_

"_Mau gimana lagi? Tadi cowok cakep banyak banget lagi!" kata Rika dengan semangat._

"_Sudah deh! Ayo kita tidur! Besok jangan ampe telat buat First Whistle Jazz" kata Touko mengingatkan._

"_Ha'i!" jawabku dan Rika serempak._


	3. First Whistle Jazz

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya…  
>Touko: bangun, Fuyuka-san<p>

Fuyuka: #membuka mata# eh? Sudah pagi ya?

Touko: iya…

Fuyuka: mana Rika-san?

Touko: masih tidur disana #nunjuk ke arah Rika yang masih tertidur pulas#

Fuyuka: oh…ngomong2, ada apa Touko-san?

Touko: mumpung pagi gini…mending kita buruan sarapan

Fuyuka: oh…Rika kenapa nggak dibangunin?

Touko: biarkan dia tidur…tak baik membangunkan singa di pagi hari kyk gini #dtendang Rika dalam mimpi#

Fuyuka: iya…ywdah kalo bgitu

Fuyuka dan Touko akhirnya sarapan duluan, sementara Rika dibiarkan tidur di kamar mereka.

Touko: #duduk di kursi# Fuyuka! Di sini!

Fuyuka: i-iya… #menghampiri Touko#

Touko: eh, Fuyuka! Awas, minumanmu!

Fuyuka tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya dan minumannya membahasahi seseorang, yaitu…

Natsumi: astaga! Lain kali liat2 dong! Nggak level banget sih! #kayak lu level aja…(dtendang Natsumi)#

Fuyuka: g-gomenasai desu…eh, kamu kan yang tadi malam nyanyi di kick-off jam kan ya? _Performance _kalian keren banget lho!

Aki: iya deh biar cepet. Ayo Natsumi-san, kita mesti latihan kan?

Natsumi: sejak kapan kamu yang ngatur?

Haruna: tuh Aki, dibilangin apa….nggak usah ngatur!

Natsumi: kamu juga diem!

Aki: tuh…apa aku bilang…

Natsumi: kalian berdua diem!

Fuyuka n Touko: #sweatdrop#

Natsumi: ayo, kalian berdua! Kita kan mesti latihan! Dan…kamu! #nunjuk Fuyuka#

Fuyuka: i-iya?

Natsumi: jangan harap kamu bisa tampil di First Whistle Jam malam ini! #pergi dengan 'geng'-nya#

Fuyuka: cih…apa masalahnya?

Touko: biarkan saja dia…ayo makan!

Rika: #datang mendadak# oi! Brani ya ninggalin orang!

Fuyuka: r-rika-san!

Touko: ye…siapa suruh nggak bangun duluan?

Rika: kok kamu bangunin dia sih? Bukannya bangunin aku duluan…

Touko: anda kan senior…dia kan masih junior…saia sebagai stengah senior stengah junior(?), sebaiknya membantu yang junior…

Rika: ah dasar kau ini… #duduk#

Fuyuka: Rika-san…kamu…

Touko: …makan okonomiyaki…?

Rika: iyalah…aku nggak bisa makan makanan barat…

Fuyuka dan Touko: #dalam hati# siapa suruh?

Waktu pun berlalu dan mereka akhirnya menjalani sesi latihan or something like that.

Fuyuka: katanya sekarang bakal diumumin bintang tamu-nya ya?

Rika: yoi…siapa ya kira2? Semoga cakep…  
>Touko: #sweatdrop# ngarep mlulu ni anak…<p>

Fuyuka: eh, Hitomiko-san sudah datang.

(semua peserta langsung tenang)

Hitomiko: sesuai janji, bintang tamu yang saya _mention_(wes…bahasanya #dtendang#) kmarin akan hadir pada hari ini. Ya, saya persilahkan…Inazuma All Stars!

#applause#

Kazemaru: yo, minna-san! #fangirls teriak2 gaje(?)#

Fubuki: sudah siap mengikuti Inazuma Camp? #fangirls tambah teriak2 gaje#

Fuyuka: ah, itu Fubuki-kun!

Touko: idola-mu ya?

Fuyuka: #blush# ya…nggak juga

Gouenji: seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami akan menjadi bintang tamu dalam seri Inazuma Camp tahun ini! #applause lagi#

Kidou: seharusnya kita memperkenalkan diri saat ini namun ada satu masalah, yaitu…

Endou POV

_Mengapa aku harus melakukan ini? Aku tidak mau!_

_Aku mau kembali ke kota dan hidup seperti biasanya…_

_Rasanya aku tersiksa disini!_

_Aku tak tahan lagi! _

_Aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar…_

Normal POV

Kidou: jadi demikian Endou tidak bisa hadir pada event saat ini. #penonton kecewa#

Natsumi: sudah kubilang Endou itu paling nggak level

Aki n Haruna: #ngangguk#

Kazemaru: _but the show must go on. _Jadi kita mulai saja ya. Ore wa Kazemaru Ichirouta dari Raimon . Saya yang menyanyikan lagu Mai Agare, yoroshiku! #dan lagi dengan adegan fangirls ampe author pusing#

Fubuki: Watashi wa Fubuki Shirou dari Hakuren . Chara song saya, Ice Road, yoroshiku na~ #widih, tambah lagi deh applause-nya#

Gouenji: Boku wa Gouenji Shuuya awalnya dari Kidokawa Seishuu tapi pindah ke Raimon. Chara song saya Honoo no Riiyu. Yoroshiku. #applause meriah#

Kidou: ore no namae wa Kidou Yuuto dari Teikoku tapi pindah ke Raimon. Chara song saya, Hitomi no Naka no Shouri. Yoroshiku minna.#applause kurang meriah, eh mksudnya meriah sekali#

Kazemaru: saya akan mewakili Endou… #omongan terputus#

Endou: chotto matte yo! #dari mana ni anak?#

Kazemaru: Endou-kun…

Endou: #ngambil mic dari tangan Kazemaru# ore Endou Mamoru dari Raimon , dengan chara song Mamotte Miseru, yoroshiku. #mengembalikan mic dan langsung pergi#

Kazemaru: err…ya #sweatdrop# tadi merupakan sedikit kejutan…tepuk tangan dong untuk Endou! #applause#

Fubuki: baik em…sekarang kita permisi dulu dan mata ne di event brikutnya ya! #fangirls triak2 lagi#

Rika: gyaa! Inazuma All Stars!

Fuyuka: Fubuki-kun! #nggak mau kalah ama fans2 Fubuki#

Touko: _I can't keep up with this… _#sweatdrop#

Setelah sekian waktu…First Whistle Jazz dimulai.

Fuyuka: akhirnya dimulai juga…kenapa nggak dari tadi gitu ya?

Touko: ho-oh…lama amat…

Natsumi: #mendorong Fuyuka# maaf ya, ini tempat duduk VIP, mohon kalian minggir!

Touko: ckckck….salah…ini tempat duduk VVIP khusus junior dan stengah junior! Skarang…bisakah _kau _yang minggir?

Aki: braninya kau…

Haruna: kita tidak akan tinggal diam!

Natsumi: cukup, kalian berdua! Kita biarkan mereka lolos sekarang… #pergi mencari tempat duduk lain#

Kazemaru: konbanwa minna-san! Pada malam hari ini First Whistle Jazz akan segera dimulai! #sambil meniup peluit# Sekarang kita akan menyaksikan performance dari…

.

.

.

Silahkan naik ke panggung… #gubrak#

#beberapa cowok keren(?) naik ke atas panggung#

Aphrodi: konbanwa! Kami adalah…

Suzuno n Nagumo: the Trio Korea!

Aphrodi: semoga kalian menyukai performance kami ya! #applause#

#Triple Baka-Vocaloid-Kaito n Len version#

Trio Korea: _anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun_

Suzuno: _Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta_

Nagumo: _Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru kotoba ni sasoware_

Nagumo n Suzuno: _Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa, honki de tsuraretaa_

Aphrodi: _Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki, hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta_

Trio Korea: _Baka baka baka, nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? Michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose…baka baka baka, hoka ni yaru koto madamda aru n janai? Naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne…watashi no iro ni shite ageru_

Suzuno: _Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta_

Suzuno n Nagumo: _Oi sore wa dame daro_

Nagumo: _Naani mata mochinaoeseba hora yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni_

Aphrodi: _Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu, neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita_

Trio Korea: _Baka baka baka, machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo, honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara…baka baka baka, yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu, watashi no tame ni ok!_

Suzuno: _Baka baka baka, nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? Michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose_

Nagumo: _Baka baka baka, hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? Naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne_

Aphrodi: _Baka baka baka, machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo, honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara_

Trio Korea: _Baka baka baka, yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae, utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu, anata no iro ni shite ageryu~_

#applause#

Fuyuka: sugoi!

Touko: mantap abis!

Rika: mereka memang bukan Inazuma All Stars…tapi Trio Korea oke juga…

Fuyuka n Touko: #sweatdrop# _ck, party spoiler  
><em>

Kazemaru: bagaimana? Keren kan? #applause# Sekian dulu untuk event malam ini…dan jangan lupa, besok ada Offside Techno dengan Host Fubuki Shirou! Jangan sampai ketinggalan!

Kembali ke kamar…

Fuyuka: menyenangkan skali tadi…

Touko: iya…

Rika: oh iya…ngomong2, kapan ya kita akan tampil?

Touko: entahlah…mungkin setelah Offside Techno, kita kan musik-nya bukan techno…mungkin setelah itu… #menengok ke Rika tapi…# ye…dia malah udah tidur..

Fuyuka: Touko-san, sebaiknya kita tidur juga…

Touko: i-iya…

Dan besok adalah hari Offside Techno dimulai…


	4. A Little Bit of Feeling

Fuyuka POV

_Astaga…jam berapa ini?_

_Oh…masih setengah lima pagi…aku kira sudah siang…_

_Udara-nya segar sekali…aku pun melangkah keluar kamar…_

_Wah…indahnya…_

_Alam di sini sungguh indah…_

…

_Di tengah suasana yang sunyi itu…aku dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka…_

_Dan yang keluar itu adalah…_

_Fubuki!_

_Tak kusangka kamar dia bersebelahan dengan kita…_

_Walaupun jarak dari 1 kamar ke kamar yang lain adalah kurang lebih 2 meter…_

_Sepertinya dia sendiri juga kaget melihatku pagi-pagi begini…_

_Kami berdua pun spontan menghampiri satu sama lain…_

Fubuki POV

"_Jadi…kau salah satu peserta kan?" tanyaku._

_Tapi sepertinya anak ini pemalu…tidak seperti fans-ku yang lain yang umumnya jerit-jerit sendiri melihatku._

"_I-iya..." jawabnya gugup._

_Aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung…kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghampiri anak ini?_

"_Kau suka musik kan?" tanyaku lagi…untuk memecah keheningan._

"_Iya," kali ini sepertinya dia mulai merasa nyaman._

_Kami pun akhirnya duduk di teras kamar-ku…walaupun kami tidak bicara apa-apa…_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Fuyuka POV

_Sebenarnya aku ini sedang apa?_

_Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa duduk bersama Fubuki-kun begini?_

_Tiba-tiba…ku dengar dia menyanyi dengan suara pelan…_

_Tanpa kusadari…lagu itu familiar sekali di telinga-ku…_

#Ice Road-Inazuma Eleven-Chara Song#

Fubuki: _koori no sekai de…kimi no te wo nigiri…itsukara kou shite, itan darou? Kogoeru kokoro ni…yorisou sonzai…kawaranai egao utsushite…_

Fuyuka: #sedikit blush, ketika tanpa sadar Fubuki meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Fuyuka#

Fubuki: _ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru, mada shinjiteitaiyo…sono tsuyosa ga boku no hagemashite, koko made koreta yo ne…issho ni…ikite kitan da~_

Fuyuka: #akhirnya tergerak juga untuk menyanyi# _kono yuki ni umaru…kimi to no omoide…kodoku na kanashimi dake janai…kajikamu yubisaki hikari ni kazashite, yasashii yuuki da tokasou~_

Fubuki dan Fuyuka: _yagate zenbu, umaku iku hazu sa…kanpeki no imi wo shiri…sono nukumori kizukasete kureta…honto no, bokurashisa…dakara mou, kono kowaniun da~_

#keduanya terkejut dengan yang barusan terjadi…tapi yang telah terjadi tetap terjadi#

Fubuki: _ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru…_

Fuyuka: _mada shinjiteitaiyo…_

Fubuki: _sono nukumori kizukasete kureta…_

Fuyuka: _honto no, bokurashisa_

Fubuki n Fuyuka: _kore kara…susumu bekimichi~_

Normal POV

Fubuki: s-suaramu bagus sekali!

Fuyuka: #blush# ah tidak…belum seberapa…

Endou: #tiba2 membuka pintu kamar# Fubuki…ngapain kau… #kaget melihat Fuyuka#

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun!

Endou: Fuyuppe? Ngapain kamu disini? #duduk diantara Fubuki dan Fuyuka(author: dasar pengacau suasana! #disumpel bola#)

Fuyuka: ayah-ku daftarin aku ke Inazuma Camp…jadi aku tak ada pilihan untuk menolak…

Endou: sudah lama ya…sejak kita tidak ketemu…

Fuyuka: i-iya…

Endou: #ngeliatin Fubuki yang kayaknya dari tadi dikacangin# Fubuki, kau masuk saja sana! Siap2 MC nanti malem!

Fubuki: #berdiri# iya2…#masuk ke dalam#

Endou: ah iya, aku juga harus siap2…mata ne, Fuyuppe~

Fuyuka: Mamoru-kun…

Fuyuka POV

_Mamoru-kun sepertinya agak berubah…_

"_Fuyuka!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dari Touko._

"_Touko-san! Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku._

"_Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi gini udah ke tetangga?" tanya Touko dengan sedikit kesal._

"_Yang namanya newbie ya pasti suka keliaran," jawab Rika-san yang sebenarnya dari tadi tidak ditanya._

"_Bukan begitu, tapi…" omonganku terpotong.  
>"Sudah, ayo! Kita harus cepat sarapan kan?" kata Touko mengingatkan.<em>

"_Eh? Memang sekarang jam berapa?"_

Normal POV

Dan akhirnya Fuyuka dkk sarapan seperti biasa…hingga waktu-nya bebas…sekarang mari kita tengok keadaan Natsumi.

Natsumi POV

_Fyuh…tak ada orang disini…_

_Eh? Ada piano?_

Endou POV

_Dasar fangirls!_

_Inilah yang ku benci dari Inazuma Camp!_

_Sampai2 aku harus bersembunyi di semak2 segala…_

_Nggak nyaman tau!_

…

_Tunggu…suara apa itu?_

#Sakura Rocks-Katekyo Hitman Reborn ending 10#

Natsumi: #memainkan piano-nya#

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete, ano hi wa mou konai…_

_Awai kaori ga tadayou, kisetsu ga meguri kuru…_

_Kokora hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo_

_Hajimete koi o shitanda nani mo kamo kagayaiteita…_

_Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki kizandeita~_

_Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o_

_Harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai…_

_Sayonara janai to negatta~_

_Aitakute koishikute hanarete, ano hi no egao ga…maichitte_

_Itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai~_

_Kanau kara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo_

_Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai~_

Endou POV

_Indah sekali permainan piano-nya…lagu-nya juga keren…_

_Siapa ya kira-kira yang memainkan musik itu?_

…

_Aku pun segera beranjak ke ruang musik…_

_Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana…_

_Ya…mungkin itu hanya imajinasi-ku…_

Normal POV

Waktu berjalan cepat dan…tiba waktu-nya untuk latihan lagi…

Fuyuka: hari ini pelajaran apa sih?

Rika: yang jelas bukan main bola #dtendang Fuyuka dan Touko#

Touko: itu sih aku juga tau! Ni anak nanya serius malah dijawab main2…

Rika: nggak tau juga…liat aja nanti…

Hitomiko: mohon perhatiannya! #lagi2 teriak pake toa mesjid# sekarang kita akan mulai sesi pelajaran pertama…saia serahkan ke Inazuma All Stars…#applause#

Kazemaru: apa kabar, minna-san? #fangirls lagi#

Fubuki: wah…kurang semangat nih…mana nih semangatnya? #fangirls tambah teriak2 gaje…#

Gouenji: #berbisik ke Kidou# tak heran kalo Endou tak mau datang hari ini..

Kidou: aku setuju… #sweatdrop#

Gouenji: #pake mic# ya, seperti yang kalian lihat, Endou lagi2 tidak bersama dengan kita hari ini…

Kidou: kami punya sedikit masukan untuk para fans Inazuma All Stars…kami menghargai kalian, tapi kami mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan, soalnya nnti bisa juga mengganggu jalannya event…oke?

All: OKE!

Kazemaru: baik, kita mulai dari sesi pertama yaitu #drumroll# menyanyi! #applause#

Fubuki: saia harap kalian semua antusias ya…oke, siapa yang mau nyanyi duluan?

#fangirls rebutan#

Kazemaru: wah…banyak juga nih…kalo gitu kita undi pake _spotlight _aja ya…#menggeser spotlight ke kanan dan ke kiri…dan akhirnya sampai kepada…#

Gouenji: ya, kamu! Yang berambut ungu! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!

Fuyuka: #kaget karena ia tidak mengangkat tangan tdi saat ditanya# s-saya?

Kidou: #ngomong tanpa mic# kelihatannya dia pemalu, Kazemaru…coba bujuk dia!

Kazemaru: eh iya…#bersiap2 menuruni panggung# tapi…gimana caranya aku melewati badai fangirls ini? #sweatdrop#

Kidou: itu….

Fubuki: nih…pake pengaman aja

Kazemaru: makasih Fubuki #pake anti-fangirls#

Kazemaru akhirnya menarik tangan Fuyuka sampai ke panggung.

Fubuki: #kaget pastinya#

Gouenji: Fubuki, kamu kenapa?

Fubuki: ah tidak…

Kazemaru: nah…coba kami dengar suaramu!

Fuyuka: kenapa mesti saya? Saya kan tadi tidak angkat tangan….

Kazemaru: oh…nggak ya? #jiah, lola# kalo gitu…

Fubuki: tunggu! Biarin aja…

Fuyuka: #menatap Fubuki seolah2 berkata: maksudmu apa? kau yakin dengan ini?#

Fubuki: #balas menatap seolah2 berkata: aku percaya, lakukanlah!#

#Sakura Uta-Deltora Quest ending 1#

Fuyuka: _sakura maiochite yuku, sora kara hagareru you ni…_

_Anata to ita omoide wa, zutto gyutto dakishimeteru kara…_

_Futto maue ni ukabu no wa…mankai no hanabira~_

_Mattetatte mou dare mo konai…_

_Yureru omoi wa oite kitandeshou~_

_Sakura uta utai nagara…anata wo matsu watashi wa hitori…_

_Kono koi ga oshiete kureta…heibon na hibi koso ai to_

_Harukaze ni saigo no uta wo~_

Semua telinga yang mendengarnya merasa tersentuh…terutama Fubuki…dan akhirnya applause meriah menutupi acara itu…

Kazemaru: bagaimana? Luarbiasa kan? #fangirls lagi yang lama2 membuat telinga author tambah sakit# namamu siapa? #menyodorkan mic ke Fuyuka#

Fuyuka: atashi wa Kudou Fuyuka

Kazemaru: Fuyuka-san, ganbatte di Inazuma Camp!

Fuyuka: ha'i!

Dan sekali lagi Fubuki hanya bisa cengo setelah mendengar lagu itu…_we're halfway there~_


	5. Time To Get Serious

Kira-kira setelah stengah hari…akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Touko: Fuyuka-san! Rika ke mana?

Fuyuka: lho? Bukannya tadi ada di toilet?

Touko: nggak, udah nggak ada…toilet-nya kosong kok…

Fuyuka: hmm…jangan-jangan…

Rika POV

_Yosh! Dengan begini aku bisa menyelidiki lebih lanjut…_

_Hmm…ah! Itu Natsumi dkk…_

_Wah…mereka mau latihan nih, ck, gawat!_

_Aku harus cepat-cepat mengawasi mereka sebelum mereka mengawasi aku duluan!(?)_

"_Ayo, kita mulai!" teriak Natsumi yang oh-sungguh-sangat-tidak-enak-didengar._

#Ryuusei Boy-Inazuma Eleven ending 3#

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi: _Hikikaesenaize ryuusei boy! Yuuki wa boku shidai…nakama wo shinjiro ryuusei boy! Shouri wa chikai…_

Aki: _Yume nara dare yori mo, kakke dekai yume sa…_

Haruna: _Kiken wa tsukimono…sou darou?_

Natsumi: _Owaru koto nai nagai nagai tabi…inazuma hajikeru otoko michi~_

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi: _Hikikaesenaize ryuusei boi! Yuuki wa boku shidai…nakama wo shinjiro ryuusei boi! Shouri wa chikai…_

Aki: _Namida no kazu dake ryuusei boi!_

Haruna: _Tsuyoku nareru kara…_

Aki n Haruna: _Pinchi no ato ni wa ryuusei…boi!_

Natsumi: _Chansu wa kuruze~_

Back to Rika POV

_Sugoi! Mereka benar-benar hebat dalam bidang ini!_

_Tapi…_

"_Kalian ini! Bisa nggak nyanyi lebih bener dikit?" tanya Natsumi sambil teriak2 ga jelas…_

"_Natsumi-sama, kita sudah melakukan sebisa kita…kita kan bukan pecinta musik macam anda…" kata Aki._

_Tunggu dulu! Apa kuping-ku nggak salah tuh?_

"_Kita ini ke sini agar kita bisa bersama! Bukan untuk belajar musik, Natsumi-sama!" kata Haruna._

"_CUKUP!" teriak Natsumi seketika itu juga, yang membuat tempat itu hampir dilanda gempa bumi._

"_Aku tau memang awalnya kita kesini hanya agar kita bisa menghabiskan musim panas ini bersama2…tapi…bukannya lebih baik kita sama-sama menikmati musik juga?" tanya Natsumi yang seolah-olah berbeda dari sebelumnya._

_Aki dan Haruna hanya terdiam…_

_Dan saat tengah-tengah peristiwa menarik itu…ada…_

Normal POV

Touko:Rika! Ke mana saja kamu? Aku kira kamu terjun bunuh diri! #ditendang#

Rika: nggak…aku cuma jalan2 bentar…. #jaga rahasia, dia ga mau sahabat(?) nya tau apa yg dia lakukan tdi#

Fuyuka: oh…ku kira ngejar2 cowok cakep…

Touko: aku stuju…

Rika: kalian kok pikirannya negative banget sih? #deathglare#

Fuyuka n Touko: ampun… #sweatdrop + nunduk 90 drajat(?)#

Rika: huft, ya sudah deh…ayo kita kembali ke kamar! Kan harus siap2!

Touko: eh iya ya…Offside Techno kan 1 jam lgi! Ayo cepetan!

Satu jam kemudian…

Fuyuka: wah…ramai sekali…

Touko: jiah…kalo gini mah mungkin ga bisa dapet tempat duduk!

Rika: eh, itu ada bangku kosong!

Touko: mana mana?

Rika: itu! Tapi….udah ditempatin ama Natsumi dkk #gubrak#

Touko: kalo gitu mending ga usah kasi tau deh!

Fuyuka: Touko-san, Rika-san, mending di sini aja… #duduk#

Touko: ya sudah deh…. #pasrah(?)#

Fubuki: #pake mic# konbanwa, minna-san! #dan lagi2 adegan fangirls# hari ini ada _performance _dari salah seorang teman dekat saia yang akan memeriahkan Offside Techno malam ini, yaitu…Kiyama Hiroto!

#fangirls mulai lgi#

Rika: gyaa! Itu Hiroto! #tau juga dia…(ditendang Rika)#

Touko: oh…dia yang penyanyi remaja itu ya?

Fuyuka: ah iya, Hiroto! Keren banget! (astaga…)

Hiroto: tapi…kayaknya ga seru kalo saia cuma nyanyi sendiri ya…

Fubuki: oh iya! Gimana klo kita milih dari salah satu peserta aja?

Hiroto: itu yang aku tunggu!

Fubuki: yosh! Undian _spotlight_! #spotlight digeser ke kanan, ke kiri…dan akhirnya sampai kepada…#

Hiroto: ya, dia!

Fuyuka: Touko-san! Kamu kena!

Touko: eh? Kok saia sih?

Rika: wah..coba digeser ke kiri dikit…pasti saia yang kena! #ngarep#

Fubuki: ayo, silahkan….#senyum manis(author tepar)#

Touko: #naik ke atas panggung#

Fubuki: nah, kamu bisa menyanyi kan?

Touko: bisa sih…tapi…

Fubuki: yosh, offside techno siap2 dimulai! Kamu akan duet dengan Kiyama Hiroto!

Hiroto: #nyodorin tangan# mohon bantuannya (kayak mau bertanding aja)

Touko: iya #salaman#

(terdengar intro lagu)

Hiroto: kamu tau lagu ini kan?

Touko: oh….tau kok…

#Star line-Inazuma Eleven chara song#

Hiroto: _Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi, tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki…taisetsu na egao no tame ni, kibou wo egaku, ryuusei ni nare…_

Touko: _Mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo, mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo…_

Hiroto: _Aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama…hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume…_

Touko n Hiroto: _Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi, tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki…taisetsu na egao no tame ni, kibou wo egaku, ryuusei ni nare…_

Hiroto: _Sousa hitorizutsuga atsumatte tsunagatte, motto kono sora wa risou e to kirameku yo_

Touko: _Aa sorezore ga seiza no hitotsubu…koko ni ite iin da ne omoeru ne…_

Touko n Hiroto: _Tatoe haruka hanaretetemo, kanashii kizuna da to shitemo…mabushii hikari ni mo nareru, sono sonzai de, zutto kagayake…_

Touko: _Kirakira hitomi ni, utsushiteagetai…_

Hiroto: _Kotaete ikun da, mitete hoshii yo zutto…_

Touko n Hiroto: _…todoke~ _

Hiroto: _Yozora ni matataku hoshitachi, tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki…taisetsu na egao no tame ni, kibou wo egaku, ryuusei ni nare…_

Touko: _Tatoe haruka hanaretetemo, kanashii kizuna da to shitemo…mabushii hikari ni mo nareru, sono sonzai de, zutto kagayake…_

Touko n Hiroto: _Kibou wo egaku…ryuusei ni nare~_

Fubuki: #cengo# sugoi! Keren sekali!

#applause#

Fuyuka: kamu berhasil, Touko-san!  
>Touko: berhasil apa?<p>

Rika: …berhasil duet dengan Kiyama Hiroto… #pundung di pojokkan(ditendang author)#

Touko: ya elah…gitu doang… #sweatdrop#

Fubuki: oke, skian dulu untuk malam hari ini…besok adalah Disco Injury Time dengan host, Gouenji Shuuya! Mata ne, minna, dan slamat malam~

#Fuyuka dkk sedang di jalan ke kamar masing2#

Hiroto: tunggu sbentar!

Touko: Hiroto-san? Ada apa?

Hiroto: ini, tadi…gelangmu jatuh…

Touko: oh iya! Arigatou…

Hiroto: …namamu…Touko ya?

Touko: ha'i! Zaizen Touko desu! Yoroshiku~

Hiroto: yoroshiku…kita ktemu lain waktu ya…

Touko: iya… #kembali ke Fuyuka n Rika#

Sementara itu…

Fubuki: Endou-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Fuyuka-san?

Endou: dia teman lama-ku…memang knp?

Fubuki: iie, _just asking_

Endou mulai curiga…dan Fubuki rasa dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya itu lagi…dan besok adalah hari yang baru! #apa hubungannya?#


	6. Disco Injury Time

Fuyuka POV

_Eh…sudah pagi lagi?_

_Aduh…aku ngantuk sekali…mungkin gara-gara Offside Techno tadi malam…_

_Mata-ku hampir tidak bisa terbuka…_

_Tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanku!_

_Mungkin kecuali…_

Normal POV

"Touko! Fuyuka! Ayo, bangun! Disco Injury Time malam ini kan!" teriak si primadonna abal-abal(?), Rika.

"Nyantai bu!" kata Touko sambil menimpuk Rika dengan bantal-nya, sementara Fuyuka sweatdrop di pojokan. (bukannya pundung ya?)

"Ada apa, Rika-san? Kayaknya semangat sekali…" kata Fuyuka sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

"Disco Injury Time malam ini!" triak Rika sambil lonjak2 kegirangan.

"Lalu kenapa. . . ?" tanya Touko dan Fuyuka sambil deathglare. (Fuyuka deathglare kyk apa ya? #plak)

"Semoga malam ini saya bisa ikutan!" jawab Rika tak mau kalah. (kalah apa? Adu deathglare? #author macam apa ini?)

"Bisa kok…dalam mimpi anda…" jawab Touko ketus sambil mengambil jaket-nya.

"Eh, mau kemana, Touko-san?" tanya Fuyuka sambil ikutan ngambil jaket-nya.

"Mau ke kuburan kali…" jawab Rika.

"Mau sarapan lah! Ayo cepetan! Nanti malah kehabisan!" ajak Touko yang kedengarannya kurang ramah skali di telinga orang(?).

Akhirnya mereka sarapan juga…setelah puasa 8 ½ jam, alias saat mereka tidur.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan segala macamnya(author males nulis #plak)…akhirnya pelajaran yang sbnernya bukan bener-bener pelajaran(?) dimulai.

"Aduh…mana pemain Inazuma All-Starsnya nih?" tanya Rika ga sabaran.

"Ish, sabar dong! Orang kita masuk ke sini baru 2 menit yang lalu," jawab Touko sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Wah…jam tangan-mu keren sekali, Touko-san!" kata Fuyuka layaknya Fubuki. (author: ehem2 #buagh)

"Halah, itu sih banyak di Osaka…" kata Rika.

"Yang bener?" tanya Touko dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Iya…dalam mimpi," jawab Rika yang disertai dengan gubrak-nya Fuyuka dan Touko.

Setelah berabad-abad(?) akhirnya datang juga Inazuma All-Stars yang ditunggu-tunggu…

"Apa kabar minna-san?" tanya Kazemaru yang disertai oleh sorak-sorak fangirls.

"Aku mulai merasa kalo peserta di sini ke Inazuma Camp untuk fangirl-ing, bukan buat belajar musik," kata Touko sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku stuju," kata Fuyuka.

"Aku tidak stuju," kata Rika.

"Siapa yang nanya anda?" tanya Touko.

"Entahlah…" jawab Rika.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, malam ini adalah Disco Injury Time, karena itu…mari kita dengarkan _performance _dari Kidou Yuuto!" kata Fubuki dengan oh-so-semangat(?).

"Sebelum itu…kita lakukan lagi, undian _spotlight_!" kata Gouenji.

"Semoga saia, semoga saia…mau Kidou jg gpp, yang penting dpt!" kata Rika.

"Dan….kau! Yang berambut biru, silahkan maju ke depan!" kata Kazemaru.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Haruna.

"Ku kira saia…" kata Rika dengan loyo kyk orang ga makan 3 hari(buagh) dan kebetulan rambut-nya jg biru walaupun kurang jelas.

"Sabar…" kata Fuyuka seraya menepuk pundak Rika.

"Anda terpilih untuk duet dengan Kidou Yuuto, silahkan!" kata Fubuki sambil membawa Haruna ke panggung.

…

Tentunya dengan anti-fangirls.

"Haruna?" tanya Kidou.

"Onii-chan?" tanya Haruna.

"Eh? Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Dia saudaraku!" jawab Kidou dan Haruna bersamaan.

"Err…baiklah, yosh! Kita mulai!" kata Kazemaru sambil meninggalkan panggung bersama Fubuki dan Gouenji.

#Hitomi no Naka no Shouri-Inazuma Eleven chara song#

Kidou: _hitomi ni utsuru sekai no subete ruuru shirazu no geimu datte, shouri no megami mikata ni tsukete kachi tsuzukerunda dokomademo…renzugoshi tsunagatta haru no komorebi no you na shisen, itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru aitsu no tame ni mo_

_zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru, mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono geimu mikiwamete iku…motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite_

Haruna(stelah skian lama akhirnya nyanyi jg): _namida wa iranai kao wo ageyou shinjiru michi wo tsuranukun da, kowaresou datte ha wo kuishibatte makeru ki wa shinai kore kara mo, monokuro na kodoku e to hikari wo torimodoshite kureru, sasayaka na yorokobi wo wakachiaeru omae ga ireba_

Kidou n Haruna: _hitasura ni tatakatte doudou to shouri wo sakebou, erabi toru mirai ni wa itten no kageri mo nai  
><em>Haruna: _jitto sorasazu… _

Kidou: _sekai wo kono me de tsukamou_

Haruna: _renzugoshi tsunagatta haru no komorebi no you na shisen  
><em>Kidou: _itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru_

Kidou n Haruna: _aitsu no tame ni mo…_

_zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru, mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono geimu mikiwamete iku, motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite…_

#applause#

"Hebat! Rupanya kalian memang kakak adik ya…" kata Kazemaru.

"Apa maksudmu, Kazemaru?" tanya Kidou.

"Nggak…tampang kalian beda jauh sih…" kata Fubuki dengan frontal-nya.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara saja…" kata Gouenji sambil mengambil mic Fubuki.

"Eh, Gouenji-san! Itu mic-ku!" kata Fubuki sambil mencoba merebut mic dari Gouenji.

"Tanggung, bentar aja," kata Gouenji sambil mengabaikan Fubuki.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai! Malam ini akan ada Disco Injury Time, mohon partisipasinya, skian…" kata Gouenji sambil stengah triak(?).

"Wah…giliranku nih malam ini!" kata Rika.

"Ngaco!" jawab Fuyuka dan Touko serentak.

Tak terasa…Disco Injury Time pun sudah mau mulai…

"Tuh kan! Udah mau penuh lgi…Rika lama sih mandi-nya!" kata Touko sambil kesal + bingung nyari tempat duduk.

"Lha? Saia cuma mandi 30 menit(cuma?)…kamu kan mandi 20 menit!" kata Rika tak mau kalah adu mandi paling lama.

"Aduh…sudah dong. Ini di depan ada bangku kosong," kata Fuyuka sambil duduk, smentara Touko dan Rika cengo.

"Kenapa dari tadi kita nggak nyadar kalo ada bangku kosong di depan kita?" tanya Touko kepada Rika.

"Mungkin penglihatan kita sangat buruk," jawab Rika singkat, padat, frontal(?).

Kemudian tibalah….siapa lagi kalo bukan Gouenji Shuuya di atas panggung.(plak)

"Yosh, minna-san! Sekarang waktunya Disco Injury Time dimulai!" kata Gouenji dengan diiringi suara fangirls yang lama-lama kayak paduan suara ga jelas (gumpelang).

"Malam ini siapa yang mau _perform_?" tanya Gouenji.

Ramai skali yang mau nyanyi di atas panggung…sampai2 Gouenji sndiri juga pusing…tapi akhirnya dia membuat suatu pilihan…

"Ya, kalian berdua! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!"

Gouenji menunjuk dua orang yg sudah tak asing lagi di dunia IE, yakni Tsunami dan Tachimukai…(terkenal sbg pasangan YAOI malah…#plak)

"Slamat malam minna-san!" kata Tsunami sambil ngambil mic dari Gouenji(serakah amat).

"Dan skarang kita akan mulai acara-nya!" lanjut Tachimukai.

#Bucchigiri Infinite Generation-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Opening2#

Tsunami: _zawameku jidai no noizu furikitte__, __mayoi konda jikan no hazama Another World__  
><em>Tachimukai: _detarama na ruuru ja nani mo kaerarenai__, __kokoro kasa ne makiokose kakumei no Storm__  
><em>Tsunami n Tachimukai: _hito wa daremo kanpeki janai dakara__, __motomeatte sasaeatte__…__ikitekunda hitori janai__  
><em>Tsunami: _Bucchigite !__hikari yori hayaku asu e tobitatsunda_  
>Tachimukai: <em>tsuppashitte ! atarashii mirai e yukou<em>  
>Tsunami: <em>ima wa chiisana habataki mo mugen na chikara ni naru<em>

Tachimukai: _sora ni egaku vijon wo koero_  
>Tsunami n Tachimukai: <em>Team Of The Battle Brawlers~<em>

Aksi mereka disambut applause yang cukup meriah…

"Keren sekali penampilan tadi! Jangan lupa, minna-san! Besok akan ada Spooky Second Half….jangan sampai ketinggalan, bersama host, Kidou Yuuto…skian, dan slamat malam…" kata Gouenji seraya meletakkan mic-nya di posisi semula.

Sementara itu…

"Ah, capek banget hari ini!" kata Rika sambil berbaring di ranjang-nya.

"Ck, mending kita tidur…dan buktinya hari ini anda ga bisa juga kan?" tanya Touko meremehkan.

Setelah debat yang cukup panjang, akhirnya tenang juga…tapi Fuyuka masih kepikiran soal SMS yang ada di hp-nya barusan…

"Fubuki-kun?" tanya Fuyuka dalam hati…


	7. Spooky Second Half

Normal POV

Bunyi angin sepoi-sepoi(?) menandakan bahwa sudah pagi.(Lha?)

Kegiatan Inazuma Camp pun dimulai lagi! Tapi Fuyuka masih memikirkan soal apa yang dikatakan oleh Fubuki tadi pagi…

Flashback

"_Ny-nyanyi bareng?" tanya Fuyuka._

"_Iya, untuk event malam nanti, lebih baik kau coba untuk perform," jawab Fubuki._

"_T-tapi kan aku nggak berpengalaman…" jawab Fuyuka yang spertinya mencari alasan._

"_Kan harus mencoba dulu," kata Fubuki sambil menepuk pundak Fuyuka._

End…flashback

Fuyuka POV

_Memang aku dari kemarin ingin tampil di event-event seperti itu…tapi…_

"_Fuyuka-san! Jangan bengong dong!" canda Touko._

_Fyuh…bikin kaget saja…_

"_Touko-san jangan ngagetin dong!" _

"_Eh…kalian…kapan mau tampil nih?" tanya Natsumi dengan nada mengejek._

"_Jaga mulutmu, Natsumi!" kata Touko yang sudah keburu kebawa emosi._

"_Sudahlah, Touko-san."_

_Aku menahan tangan Touko agar tidak memukul Natsumi._

"_Tuh, dengerin junior-mu! Hari gini masih pake marah-marah?" tanya Haruna dengan meledek pula._

_Stiap orang yang mendengarnya tentu kesal…tapi mau gimana lagi?_

_Ini kan Inazuma Camp…tempat untuk belajar musik, bukan untuk bertengkar…_

"_Mending kalian tampil deh malam ini…kalo nggak, kalian memang nggak level!" kata Aki sambil pergi dengan 'gang'-nya._

"_Memang itu mau-ku!" kata Rika-san yang entah bicara sama siapa._

"_Daripada mikirin itu…mending kita pikirin event nanti malam…" kata Touko-san._

"_Ya sama aja!" kata Rika._

"_Em…bicara soal itu…"_

_Aku pun menceritakan apa yang Fubuki-kun katakan._

"_Boleh juga tuh," kata Touko setelah mendengar crita-ku._

"_Wah…boleh tuh! Kan kita ada kesempatan nyanyi bareng artis!" kata Rika yang diiringi dengan sweatdrop aku dan Touko-san._

"_Ya sudah, nanti aku bilang ke Fubuki," jawabku_

Normal POV

Fuyuka pun pergi menemui Fubuki…

"Fubuki-kun!"

"Oh, Fuyuka…jadi bagaimana?" tanya Fubuki.

"Hmm…boleh nggak kalau Touko sama Rika ikut?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Boleh saja! Aku juga rencananya mau ngajak Hiroto," jawabnya sambil senyum se-manis gulali(?).

"Tapi kalo begitu, bukannya kita harus menyesuaikan suara dulu?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Hmm…betul juga," jawab Fubuki.

Fuyuka memanggil Touko dan Rika, sementara Fubuki memanggil Hiroto.

"Jadi…kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Rika.

"Persiapan buat nanti malem," jawab Fubuki.

"Oke, tapi pake lagu apa?" tanya Touko.

"Kalian pasti tau lagu ini," jawab Fuyuka.  
>#Fortune Dive-Vocaloid#<p>

All: _Kimi dake no kotae wo mitsukedase_

Hiroto: _Nemuri kara sameta kimi wa futatabi arukidasu yo, yume wo mite iru dake ja nani mo kawaranai kara_  
>Touko:<em>Ikue ni mo makitsuita kusari wo furiharatte,hirogaru jikan no umi e to sono mi wo nagedashite yuku<em>

Rika:_Hontou no chikara tokihanateru yuuki to naru kagi wa, ima mo dokoka ni kakusarete iru hazu_

Fubuki n Fuyuka:_Ikusen no hikari no tsubu ga kimi wo michibiiteku,machigai wo osorezu ni susume_  
>All: <em>Ikutsu mono namida no tsubu ga kimi wo tsuyoku suru yo <em>_,t__atoe kizutsuita toshitemo_  
>Fubuki: <em>Afuredasu jikan no nagare wa tomerarenai kedo<em>  
>Fuyuka: <em>Unmei wo kaeteku tobira wo hiraku koto wa<em>

Fubuki n Fuyuka: _dekiru kara_

All: _Kimi dake no kotae wo mitsukedase_

Hiroto:_Shinjitsu ni fureta kimi wa futatabi okiagaru yo,me wo sorashiteru mama ja sabitsuite shimau kara __  
><em>Touko:_Ikue ni mo megurasareta saku wo norikoete,nagareru kaosu no sora e to maiagari mioroshiteku_

Rika:_Hinadori ga kara wo nukedashiteku shiren ga aru wake wa,atarashii sekai e to tobidatsu tame_

Fubuki n Fuyuka: _Ikusen no yamiyo no kage ga kimi wo madowashiteku,yuuwaku ni makenai de susume_

All: _Ikutsu mono akui no kage ga kimi_ _wo atsuku suru yo__,t__atoe taosareta toshitemo_  
>Fubuki: <em>Kizamidasu tokei wo modosu koto wa dekinai kedo<em>  
>Fuyuka: <em>Kore kara wo kaeteku jumon wo tsumugu koto wa<em>

Fubuki n Fuyuka:_ dekiru kara_

All: _kimi dake no sekai wo tsukuridase_

Hiroto: _Ikusen_ _no hikari to yami ga kimi wo oikaketeku_  
>Touko: <em>Ayamachi ni torawarezu susume<em>  
>Rika: <em>Ikutsu mono kibou to yume ga kimi wo karitateru yo<em>  
>Fubuki: <em>Tatoe tadori tsukenakute mo<em>  
>Fuyuka: <em>Yurayura to yureteku <em>_Furiko wa sadamaranai kedo_  
>All: <em>Tabibito ga kizanda kiseki wo nokosu koto wa dekiru kara…kimi dake no rekishi wo egakidase<em>

"Ternyata keren juga…" kata Touko.

"Kalo gitu malam ini kita nyanyi apa?" tanya Hiroto.

"Maunya sih lagu ini…" kata Fubuki sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas.

Dan keempat teman yang lain stuju…

Malam pun tiba…dan waktunya Spooky Second Half dimulai…

"Sudah siap untuk Spooky Second Half?" tanya Kidou sang MC yang entah kenapa pake kostum peramal.

"Oi, Kidou! Ngapain kamu pake kostum itu?" tanya Endou yang sendirinya pake baju mumi(?).

"Gpp dong…mau Halloween ini," jawabnya singkat, padat, PD.

"Nah, lebih baik kita langsung ke acara-nya…performance dari…."

#drumroll#

"…beberapa peserta," jawab Kidou yang hampir digebukin peserta-peserta lain.

"Maaf, dripada boros waktu, mending kita sambut saja teman2 kita ini!"

#Hitobashira Alice-Vocaloid#

Touko: Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita.

Hiroto:Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,sore wa chiisa na yume deshita.

Rika: Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.  
>Fuyuka: chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita.<br>Fubuki: Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to.

Touko: _ichibanme arisu wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. __  
><em>_sonna alisu wa, mori no oku. __  
><em>_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. __  
><em>_mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

Hiroto: _nibanme alisu wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. __  
><em>_ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita. __  
><em>_sonna alisu wa, bara no hana. __  
><em>_ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. __  
><em>_makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._

Rika: _sanbanme alisu wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. __  
><em>_ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta. __  
><em>_sonna alisu wa, kuni no joou. __  
><em>_ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. __  
><em>_kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._

Fuyuka: _mori no komichi o tadottari _

Fubuki: _bara no ki no shita de ochakai _  
>Fuyuka: <em>o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa<em>

Fubuki: _haato no toranpu_

Fuyuka n Fubuki: _yonbanme alisu wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. __  
><em>_ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. __  
><em>_ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. __  
><em>_ichiban alisu ni chikatta kedo, __  
><em>_futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._

Penonton pada cengo (plak), apalagi mendengar duet Fubuki dan Fuyuka…

Dan seketika itu juga…Natsumi menyadari kesalahannya…

Mungkin slama ini dia memang meremehkan Fuyuka.

"Fuyuka-san."  
>"Natsumi-san!"<p>

"Eh…ada apa ini?" tanya Touko.

"Eng…bukan apa-apa…eto…Kidou-san?" tanya Natsumi.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kidou.

"Boleh tidak, ada 1 lgu lagi?" tanya Natsumi dengan Natsumi eyes no jutsu(plak).

"Hmm….boleh saja," jawab Kidou.

"Jangan-jangan…." kata Rika.

"Ya…kita minta maaf," kata Aki.

"Kami menyesal telah meremehkan kalian slama ini…" kata Haruna.

"Huh, seharusnya dari dulu kalian bilang bgitu," kata Rika.

"Rika!" bentak Touko.

"Kami memaafkan kalian…tapi….kita akan nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Tentunya lagu yang kita berdua tau!" jawab Natsumi.

Dan seketika itu juga, mereka smua berubah jadi pake baju maid dan butler.(wth?)

#Koi wa A la Mode-Tokyo Mew Mew#

Aki: _Ichigo_ _o tabeyou_  
>All: <em>pafe ni keeki ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku<em>  
>Haruna: <em>iro iro furuutsu<em>  
>All: <em>kiwi<em> _swiithi piithi kudamono daisuki da mono_  
>Natsumi: <em>tsumetai aisukuriimu<em>  
>All: <em>reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni soosu o karame-ru<em>  
>Fuyuka: <em>dore mo minna suki<em>.  
>All: <em>yujuufudan na seikaku demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!<em>  
>Rika: <em>amaku torokeru yo na <em>

Touko: _aji dake ja_  
>Touko n Rika: <em>nani ka tarinai kara~<em>  
>All: <em>daisuki na mono o toppingu nakereba omise de shoppingu<em>  
>Inazuma Girls: <em>a ra moodo da ne. <em>_…__karikari hagotae hoshii shi_ _amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!_  
><em>dezaato dake wa betsubara <em>_  
><em>_donyoku ni yukou! __tokimeki (dokidoki) dokidoki __…__ironna koto ga shitai._

Aki:_ karikarihagotae hoshii shi __  
><em>Haruna:_amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa! __  
><em>Natsumi:_dezaato dake wa betsubara __  
><em>Fuyuka: _donyoku ni yukou!_  
>Aki n Haruna: <em>tokimeki…<em>

Touko n Rika: _dokidoki…_  
>Natsumi n Fuyuka: <em>ironna koto ga shitai~<em>

"Tadi merupakan acara tambahan yang sangat hebat!" kata Kidou dan diiringi applause.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kembali ke kamar…dan ada kejutan buat event besok…Mellow Night, jdi jangan sampai ketinggalan!"

Walaupun demikian…hari-hari Fuyuka di Inazuma Camp tidak akan lama lagi…


	8. Our Last Minutes

Normal POV

"Tak terasa ya…sebentar lagi kita akan meninggalkan Inazuma Camp," kata Touko sambil duduk-duduk di teras bersama Fuyuka sekalian menunggu waktu sarapan.

"Iya…rasanya aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi…" kata Fuyuka.

"Ya…apalagi setelah kamu menemui Fubuki," sahut Touko sambil sweatdrop.

"Halah, Touko-san sendiri juga sempat duet bareng Hiroto kan?" balas Fuyuka.

"Kan cuma duet…sejak itu juga kita jarang ngobrol lagi…"

Dan Hiroto rupanya panjang umur(plak) jadi secara kebetulan, dia lewat di depan teras kamar mereka…bersama dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya tak asing lagi…

"Ohayou…ngapain pagi-pagi gini?" tanya Hiroto kepada kedua cewek itu.

"Tadi Fuyuka aku bangunin karena aku bangun kepagian trus ga bisa tidur lagi…ngomong-ngomong, ini siapa?" tanya Touko.

"Oh…ini temanku, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Dia salah satu peserta Inazuma Camp," jawab Hiroto.

"Yoroshiku na, minna!"

"Ou…yoroshiku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorikawa-san…kamu kayaknya belum tampil di event apa pun ya?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Ya…memang belum…" jawab Midorikawa.

"Hmm…kalo gitu kita coba yuk!" ajak Hiroto.

"Boleh…tapi lagu apa?" tanya Midorikawa.

"Ng…ini saja…" kata Hiroto sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Midorikawa.

"Boleh juga…"

#Katte Nakou Ze-Inazuma Eleven Opening 4#

All: _Yeah, yeah, katte nakou ze!_

Midorikawa: _Meccha kibishii shiren ya kabe wo, gutto norikoe mae ni susume beibe!_

Hiroto: _Mucha shite…koronde…hiza kozou wo surumuitemo!_

Midorikawa: _Mondai nai ze! Sore koso koukai nate ima wa…shitakunai kara nando datte chousen. Sukkurondemo tachiagaro ze! Yowane butto basu faito! Namida obarau raine, saa let's go! Zenin tsugi no reberu e!_

Hiroto: _Donmai…mou choi…ato sukoshi!_

All(termasuk Fuyuka dan Touko juga): _Riiyo!_

Midorikawa: _Antoki namida koraete, itami mo kizu mo kakushite…_

Hiroto: _Mucha shita koto zenbu…muda janai…sou machigainai…_

Midorikawa: _Akiramenai de tsuzuketa, tamashii moyashii tsuzuketa_

Hiroto: _Ima made no koto zenbu ga…ima ikiteru ze!_

All: _Yeah, yeah, katte nakou ze! Yeah, yeah, katte nakou ze! Yeah, yeah, gattsu ikou ze!_

Midorikawa: _Namida no V sain!_

"Itu kan lagu kesukaan saia!" sahut Touko.

"Kita juga suka kok lagu itu…habis keren," kata Hiroto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiroto-san liat Fubuki-kun nggak?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Mm…nggak, kayaknya dia masih di kamar-nya…" jawab Hiroto sambil melihat ke arah kamar-nya Fubuki yang letaknya di sebelah kamar-nya Fuyuka dkk.

"S-sou ka…"

"Eh iya, udah jam sarapan kan? Yuk barengan," ajak Touko.

"Tapi, Rika-san kan blm bangun…" kata Fuyuka.

"Biarin aja, nanti dia jg bangun sndiri…" sahut Touko.

"Boleh deh, ayo!" sahut Midorikawa.

Demikian mereka meninggalkan Rika,dan lanjut ke sarapan.

"Eh, itu Fubuki!" sahut Hiroto.

"Eh, Hiroto. Fuyuka dan Touko juga…" sahut Fubuki.

"Ehem…"

"Oh…iya, ada Midorikawa juga…" kata Fubuki sambil agak sweatdrop(?).

"Mamoru-kun dimana?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Dia mau siap-siap buat nnti siang…akhirnya dia mau muncul di event!" kata Fubuki kegirangan.

Kita langsung ke pelajaran saja ya…nggak sopan soalnya ngikutin orang pacaran #ditendang Fubuki dan Fuyuka#.

"Kemaren, udah Kidou…hari ini siapa ya?" tanya Rika penasaran.

"_Minna, sakka yarou ze!_" triak si maniak sepak bola, Endou.

"Hari ini siapa yang mau nyanyi?" tanya Fubuki.

"Mm…aku kan udah kemaren…kamu aja deh Fubuki," kata Kidou.

"Woi, saia kan udah nyanyi bareng Fuyuka di chapter 4," bisik Fubuki kepada Kidou.

"Trus kenapa?" tanya Kidou yang lola-nya kambuh.

"Kan nggak lucu kalo saia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dua kali dalam satu crita!" sahut Fubuki.

"Oh iya ya…hmm…"

Kidou akhirnya berfikir dan tidak menemukan solusi apa pun. (PLAK)

"Brarti skarang Gouenji atau nggak, Kazemaru…" usul Endou.

"Iya ya…tapi siapa duluan?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Silahkan…yang ganteng duluan," kata Gouenji.

"Brarti anda tidak ganteng gitu?" tanya Endou dengan frontal-nya.

"Ya bukan begitu…kan saia kmaren no.15, Kazemaru kan no.1, jadi mungkin menurut penonton(?), dia yang lebih ganteng, gitu…" jelas Gouenji yang kayaknya kurang bisa dimengerti (ditendang Gouenji).

"Oke deh…tapi kan nggak seru kalo sndiri…" ujar Kazemaru sambil melakukan undian _spotlight_…lagi.

"Dan spotlight jatuh kepada…." kata Kidou yang diiringi drumroll.

"Itu masih di putar lagi ke kiri ama Kaze, dan spotlight jatuh kepada…" kata Fubuki dengan drumroll lagi.

"Tunggu, itu masih ke kanan lagi…dan spotlight jatuh kepada…" kata Endou yang diiringi jreng jreng jreng jreng(?).

"Ya elah lama dah…spotlight jatuh kepada…" kata Gouenji yang udah ga sabaran.

"Itu, cewek itu!" kata Endou sambil menunjuk ke arah cewek yang terkena spotlight.

"Kali ini kan special jadi…sekali lagi ya…" kata Endou sambil iseng memutar spotlight ke mana-mana…dan hasilnya ga beda jauh ama yang tadi.

Setelah kedua cewek itu dijemput(?) naik ke atas panggung, rupanya terlihat bahwa mereka adalah Aki dan Haruna.

"Wah…kalian lagi…." kata Endou.

" 'Lagi'? Haruna memang sudah pernah…tapi kan Aki baru pertama kali," jelas Kidou.

"Eh iya ya…." sahut Endou yang belum minum obat anti-lolanya.

"Oke…skarang kita akan melihat performance dari Kazemaru, juga Aki dan Haruna!"

Sebenarnya author mau tambahin tanpa Natsumi…tapi nanti takutnya ditimpuk Natsumi pake cermin. Jadi kita langsung ke lagu-nya yuk!

#Mai Agare-Inazuma Eleven chara song#

Kazemaru: _Tsubasa wo hirogete, tooku doko made mo…kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni!_

Haruna: _Tsuyoku naritai to…negau kimochi. Butsukete kasoku suru…_

Kazemaru: _Motto mezashitai asu e…_

Haruna: _Jibun rashii supiido de…_

Kazemaru n Haruna: _Mai Agare!_

(ini kayaknya si Aki masih malu-malu buat nyanyi nih)

Kazemaru: _Oozora e to, zenryoku de dasshu! Shouri no kaze oikakete…_

Haruna: _Kikoete kuru, nakama no koe. Senaka oshite kurerun da…_ #mendorong pelan Aki supaya nyanyi#

Aki: _Koko ga ore no hashiru basho to…kizuita ano toki kara…zutto!_

Kazemaru: _Kujikesou na hi mo, dame ni natta hi mo. Itsumo soko ni itekureta~_

Haruna: _Hitori ja nai kara…tsuyoku nareru! Nakama ni arigatou!_

Aki: _Tsugi no tatakai ga matteru…oretachi no yarikata de…_

All: _…habatakou!_

Aki: _Ganbaritai to, omoeta nara. Seichou shiteru hazu nanda~_

Haruna: _Kitto doryoku wa uragiranai. Hagayukutemo makenaide._

Kazemaru: _Kyou no fuan sae mo bane ni…shippuukyuu no oikaze wo…okose! Tsubasa wo hirogete, tooku doko made mo…kakete yuku yo mayowazu ni!_

Aki: _Tsuyoku naritai to negau kimochi! Butsukete kasoku suru…_

Haruna: _Motto mezashitai asu e…jibun rashii supiido de…_

All: _Mai agare!_

Aki n Haruna: _Kujikesou na hi mo, dame ni natta hi mo…itsumo soko ni itekureta~_

Kazemaru: _Hitori ja nai kara…tsuyoku nareru. Nakama ni arigatou!_

Aki n Haruna: _Tsugi no tatakai ga matteru!_

Kazemaru: _Oretachi no yarikata de…habatakou!_

Applause meriah menutupi _performance _itu.

"Wah…keren juga tuh!" sahut Endou.

"Rupanya Kazemaru memang populer diantara cewek ya…" sahut Gouenji.

"Maksudmu apa, Gouenji?" tanya Kazemaru stengah deathglare.

"Nggak ada maksud."

"Jadi..demikian _performance_ pada siang ini. Nanti malam ada Mellow Night dengan performance dari…Inazuma All-Stars!" sahut Fubuki diiringi paduan suara oleh fangirls.

"Jangan sampai ketinggalan!" pesan Kidou yang kurang diperhatikan penonton(PLAK).

Fuyuka pun jalan-jalan bareng Touko ke danau yang berada di area Inazuma Camp.

"Pemandangan dari danau ini indah sekali ya," kata Fuyuka sambil memandangi matahari yang akan tenggelam dalam beberapa menit.

"Iya ya…keren!" sahut Touko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rika-san ke mana sih? Kok dari tadi nggak nongol?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Kebetulan…panjang umur nih saia…" kata Rika yang entah datang dari mana.

"Rika! Dari mana lu? Nongol tiba-tiba nggak pake assalamualaikum segala…" kata Touko yang nyaris ditimpuk pake sepatu-nya Rika.

"Tadi ngejar-ngejar Hiroto ama temen-nya…kan lumayan, ngejar-ngejar cowok cakep," jawabnya.

"Astaga…" kata Fuyuka dan Touko sambil sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Eh Touko, balik yuk!" ajak Rika.

"Balik ke mana?" tanya Touko.

"Ke Tokyo! Ya ke kamar kita lah…" jawab Rika.

"Oh…iya deh, ayo Fuyuka."

"Mm…aku disini dulu deh sebentar," kata Fuyuka menolak.

"Oh…ya sudah, cepetan ya! Nanti kalo udah Rika yang mandi takutnya kamu nggak dapat jatah air," kata Touko mengingatkan.

"Woi…memangnya aku boros air apa?" tanya Rika kepada Touko sambil berjalan meninggalkan Fuyuka.

Fuyuka pun hanya menyendiri disana…memandangi matahari yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari langit…dan menuju ke belahan langit yang lain.

…

"Fuyuka-san, kamu sendiri di sini?" tanya Fubuki yang entah datang dari mana.

"Fubuki-kun! Iya…" jawab Fuyuka.

"Jadi…sebentar lagi Inazuma Camp akan berakhir ya…" kata Fubuki sambil duduk di sebelah Fuyuka.

"Iya…"

"Rasanya berat ya, berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sudah ada sekarang," lanjut Fubuki.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga…"

"Suzuno!" sahut Fubuki.

Sementara itu…

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai. Fuyuka udah kembali belum?" tanya Touko.

"Belum tuh…" kata Rika sambil mendengarkan Maji de Kansha(opening 2 IE) di hp-nya.

"Ck, yaudalah kamu mandi duluan. Tapi jangan boros air ya," kata Touko mengingatkan.

"Iya iya…memang saia mandi berapa ember?"

Sementara Rika mandi, Touko keluar dari kamar-nya.

"Hiroto-san! Ngapain di sini?" tanya Touko.

"Nggak, cuma numpang lewat. Mau jalan bareng?" tanya Hiroto.

"Boleh. Jadi…sebentar lagi Inazuma Camp sudah mau berakhir ya?" tanya Touko.

"Begitulah. Susah juga mau berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sudah ada sekarang," jawab Hiroto.

"Sebenernya nggak juga lho…"

"Nagumo!" sahut Hiroto.

Sementara itu lagi…

"_Aitakute koishikute hanarete, ano hiwa mou konai…_"

Natsumi sedang memainkan lagu yang waktu itu lagi di ruang musik, dan Endou pun mendengarnya lagi.

"Lagu itu….yang waktu itu!" pikir Endou sambil segera menuju ke ruang musik itu dan membuat Natsumi terkejut.

"E-endou-kun?" tanya Natsumi kaget.

"Kamu…Natsumi kan? Anggota trio _glamour_ itu?" tanya Endou memastikan.

"Iya…jadi, kau mendengar lagu tadi?" tanya Natsumi.

"Ya…keren sekali lho! Musik-nya keren, apalagi nyanyi-nya!" jawab Endou.

"Eh? Yang bener? Padahal Aki dan Haruna nggak komentar apa-apa tentang lagu ini," sahut Natsumi.

"Nggak komentar? Berarti mereka nggak ngerti soal musik…serius deh, lagu yang tadi kamu nyanyiin itu keren banget!" sahut Endou.

Saat itu terjadi _realization moment_.

"Cuma dia selama ini yang memuji lagu ini. Padahal selama ini aku pikir dia hanya maniak kekerasan…" pikir Natsumi.

"Padahal lagu tadi keren sekali…tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah tampil dengan lagu itu ya? Ngomong-ngomong…perasaan apa ini?" pikir Endou.

"Jadi…Inazuma Camp sudah mau berakhir ya…" sahut Natsumi yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya…rasanya sedih juga pisah sama teman-teman," sahut Endou.

"Ku rasa tak sesedih itu…Endou-kun."

"Aphrodi!" sahut Endou.

Demikian Trio Korea muncul di tiga lokasi yang berbeda yang mengalami nasib yang sama…apa artinya ini? _Halfway there_ lagi nyo!


	9. Mellow Night

Kembali ke Trio Korea yang muncul di trio(?) lokasi yang berbeda, dengan couple masing-masing(salah). Anyway, lanjut!

"Apa maksudmu, Suzuno?" tanya Fubuki.

"Trio Korea juga mengalami nasib yang sama…" kata Suzuno.

"Kami berasal dari lokasi yang berbeda-beda," kata Nagumo yang menjelaskan ke Touko dan Hiroto di lokasi lain.

"Meskipun begitu, sudah saatnya berpisah setelah Game Set Rocks, dan itu sudah wajib hukumnya setiap tahun," kata Aphrodi kepada Endou dan Natsumi.

"Tapi…"

"Perasaan kami tetap bersatu!" sahut ketiganya.

"Benar juga ya…" sahut Fubuki.

"Rasanya aku melupakan hal itu," kata Hiroto.

"Yosh! Di mana pun kita berada, perasaan kita tetap satu!" kata Endou.

"Ou!" kata ke-sembilan orang itu dari lokasi yang berbeda-beda, seolah-olah mereka mendengar perkataan Endou itu.

Kemudian mereka semua berpisah, ingin bersiap-siap untuk event nanti kan?

Namun Touko dan Hiroto berbeda, mereka berpisah dengan Nagumo, tapi mereka menuju ke tempat dimana Fuyuka tadi berada.

"Pemandangan dari sini sungguh indah ya?" tanya Hiroto.

"Iya…warna langit seperti ini sungguh indah," jawab Touko.

Saat itu, muncullah masa lalu-nya di dalam benak Touko. Raut muka-nya pun berubah.

"Touko-san, daijoubu ka?" tanya Hiroto.

"Iya…"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Crita saja…"

Karena 'dipaksa' oleh Hiroto, ia pun menceritakan kehidupannya yang kelam di Tokyo.

"Aku ini anak yang tak pernah dianggap. Baik di sekolah, di lingkungan rumah, aku selalu dicuekkin. Ayah pun tak pernah punya waktu untukku sejak aku naik ke SMP. Terkadang aku sendiri bingung…"

#Yappa Seishun-IE GO ending 1#

Touko: #melihat ke arah matahari terbenam# _Bokura wa umi de sakebanai. Yuuhi ni mukai hashiri wa shinai. Namida to ase no sono ato wa. Deodorant de nioi keshiteru…_

_Dakedo tsurai koto ya, nayami datte aru sa. Daredatte…itsudatte…_

_Doushite nani mo kotae ga nai no? Sore wa…kitto…_#menoleh ke Hiroto# _kimi mo boku mo seishun dakara~_

#kembali ke matahari terbenam# _Soshite yuuhi wa bokutachi no, senaka wo terasu…sore ga seishun. Ima mo seishun…yappa seishun._

"Sou ka…" kata Hiroto.

"Tapi suara-mu lebih bagus kalo nyanyi sendiri."

"Yang bener? Padahal Rika bilang kalo di paduan suara, suaraku paling jelek sendiri…" kata Touko.

"Ah, paling cuma iri. Suaramu bagus kok!"

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyempurnakan suasana romantis(?) itu.

"Err…kayaknya aku mesti kembali ke kamar deh," kata Touko tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku juga. Mesti siap-siap buat nanti. Sampai nanti!" kata Hiroto sambil berlari meninggalkan Touko.

"Hiroto-kun!"

"Ya?"

"Kamarmu ke arah sini…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Oh iya…kita searah ya…aku lupa."

Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdua menuju ke kamar mereka. (author: EHEM! #dihajar pembaca karena memasang iklan yang kurang penting#)

Sementara itu, di kamar…

"Katanya darling mau SMS…gimana sih?" tanya Rika kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa? Tapi darling kan nggak pernah ingkar janji!" katanya yang masih percaya sepenuhnya kepada Ichinose.

#Kanari Junjou-IE GO ending 2#

Rika: #menengok inbox SMS di hp-nya# _Koigokoro wa…furueru yubi de soushin. _#melihat ke jendela berlangit jingga# _Houkago guraundo, orenji ni terasarete._

#kembali ke HP-nya# _Muchuu de hashitteru, anata dake miteita no. Kotoba hitotsu mo tsuaetaretzu ni. _#menengok foto Ichinose di hp-ny#_ Kisetsu dake ga tsuguteiku._

_Tasogarenai…watashi sotto hitomi to jinai. Setsunaku temo…matteiru no wa henshin._

Tanpa disadarinya, dua pasang telinga nguping dari luar kamar. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri siapa mereka.

"Rika-san, sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Fuyuka sambil membuka pintu.

"Sudah…kalo mau mandi cepetan ya! Nanti takutnya kita telat," jawab Rika.

"Oke."

"Eh, Rika. Tadi kamu setel musik di kamar?" tanya Touko sambil melepas sepatu-nya.

"Nggak…tadi cuma setel musik pake earphone…tapi habis itu udah kok," jawabnya sambil tiduran di kasurnya.

Touko sudah menduganya, rupanya suara tadi memang suaranya Rika. Rupanya teman kita satu ini berbakat juga ya…

Sementara itu, di kamar Inazuma All-Stars…

"Fubuki!"

"Endou!"

"Kok kamu keluar keluar sih? Bukannya aku suruh jagain kamar?" tanya Endou.

"Tadi aku udah minta tolong Hiroto kok!" jawabnya.

"Ada apa nih ribut-ribut?" tanya Hiroto yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh…panjang umur nih…" kata Fubuki.

"Tapi….KENAPA KAMU NINGGALIN KAMAR KITA HAH?" tanya Endou dengan emosi kumat.

"Oh iya…tadi karena bosen, aku jalan-jalan ke sekitar sini…" jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pertanda penyesalan(?).

"Mm…bukannya mau ketemu ama Touko-san ya?" tanya Fubuki.

Hiroto langsung merinding…padahal Fubuki cuma asbak(asal tebak) aja soal itu.

"I-iya sih…" Hiroto akhirnya mengakui hal itu.

"Dasar…ya sudah deh, kalo ada barang yang hilang, Hiroto yang ganti!" kata Endou lagi sambil membuka pintu.

"Tapi tadi aku udah kunci kok…kok bisa kebuka lagi?" tanya Hiroto.

"Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Endou.

"Eh, Endou, Fubuki…tadi ke mana aja?"

"Kazemaru! Kok udah dateng duluan?" tanya Fubuki.

"Ini…tadi Miyasaka ada urusan mendadak dengan band-nya, jadi…"

"Hoo…Miyasaka punya band? Kok aku nggak tau?" tanya Endou yang diiringi dengan sweatdrop dari Fubuki dkk.

"Iya…band-nya sih nggak ikut ke sini, tapi dia masih bisa membantu dengan menulis lirik lagu atau semacamnya," kata Kazemaru.

"Btw, Kazemaru-san udah mandi belum?" tanya Hiroto.

"Udah kok…kenapa? Mau numpang mandi?" tanya Kazemaru sambil memakan es krim rasa permen karet-nya.

"Iya, di kamar-ku nggak ada orang. Midorikawa lagi jalan-jalan bareng Miura, trus si Saginuma lagi bareng ama Segata," jawabnya.

"Hiroto takut sendirian?" tanya Fubuki dengan polos-nya.

"I-iya…" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah…tapi cepetan ya. Nanti keburu Kidou ama Gouenji balik."

Sementara Hiroto mandi…

"Endou, Fubuki, mau nggak?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Ng…boleh deh. Ini rasa cokelat ya?" tanya Endou.

"Iya…kalo gitu, Fubuki yang vanilla ya…" kata Kazemaru sambil memberikan es krim vanilla ke Fubuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kidou ama Gouenji ke mana sih?" tanya Fubuki.  
>"Tadi sih katanya Kidou mau ke tempat Sakuma, si Gouenji nggak tau ke mana."<p>

"Mungkin lagi kejar-kejaran ama author," kata Endou.

"Anda kira yang di wikia?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Iya…kan di wikia author ama Gouenji sempet kejar-kejaran gara-gara Gouenji tidak mau mengaku kalo dia adalah Ishido Shuuji," jawab Endou.

"Itu kan Gouenji yang masih kecil…dia mana ngerti soal Fifth Sector dkk…" jawab Fubuki.

Tiba-tiba, author datang.

"Woi! Jangan menyinggung soal masalah pribadi author dong!"

"Eh…SuzuRyuuji-san! Iya deh…kita ulang lagi…" kata Fubuki.

"Mulai dari dialog Kazemaru ya," pesan author.

Replay…

"Tadi sih katanya Kidou mau ke tempat Sakuma, si Gouenji nggak tau ke mana."

"Mungkin dia mau bertemu dengan Aphrodi. Mereka kan teman baik," kata Endou.

"Ya…mungkin," kata Fubuki.

Sementara itu…kamar Sakuma…

"Ye…ini bukannya Kageyama Hikaru?" tanya Sakuma saat melihat foto-foto di iPad-nya Kidou.

"Iya ya…kok banyak banget?" tanya Genda.

"Kalian ini…mau tau aja…" kata Kidou sambil melihat jam.

"Wah! Udah jam segini…aku boleh numpang mandi disini nggak? Kalian udah mandi kan?" tanya Kidou dengan panik.

"Tadi sih kita udah…tapi cepetan ya…nanti takutnya Fudou udah balik," pesan Sakuma.

"Iya deh…"

Sementara itu, di kamar Aphrodi(baca: kamar Trio Korea…)

"Oh…ini ya kaset-nya…bagus kok," kata Gouenji.

"Iya…itu yang terbaru lho…bulan depan, bakal ada lagi yang baru," kata Aphrodi sambil melihat jadwal rekaman-nya.

"Eh, ada Gouenji…" kata Suzuno sambil memasuki kamar.

"Lho? Nagumo mana?" tanya Aphrodi.

"Katanya mau numpang mandi di kamar-nya Hiroto…"

"Bicara soal mandi…oh iya! Bentar lagi Mellow Night…eh, saia numpang mandi di sini dong!" kata Gouenji yang kurang lebih sama panik-nya dengan Kidou.

"Bukannya di kamar Hiroto lagi nggak ada orang? Paling nanti Nagumo balik, jadi…buruan ya!" kata Aphrodi sambil memberikan handuk kepada Gouenji.

"Tenang…pasti cepet kok…"

Akhirnya Mellow Night pun tiba…mari kita liat situasi di belakang panggung…

"Ng…si Kidou ama Gouenji ke mana sih?" tanya Endou sambil kesal.

Kazemaru, Fubuki, dan Hiroto hanya geleng-geleng.

"Maaf, aku telat!" kata Kidou tiba-tiba.

"Tadi kita hampir kelupaan!" kata Gouenji yang berlari di belakang Kidou.

"Yosh! Semua sudah berkumpul….Hiroto, giliranmu," kata Endou.

"Baiklah!"

Hiroto pun menjadi MC pada saat itu…

"Yosh, minna-san!" triak Hiroto yang diiringi triakan lagi oleh fangirls.

"Malam ini akan ada penampilan special dari…..Inazuma All-Stars! Selamat menonton!"

#Saikyou de Saikou-Inazuma All Stars#

Endou: _Umaku hanasenai kedo, jishin motte omou yo! Boku no nakama saikyou…de saikou!_

Gouenji: _Dokka no dare ka ni, hidoku baka ni saretatte, doudou to mune wo hatte kou ze!_

Kidou: _Meguri meguru jikan to kuukan koete, oretachi wa deaeta._

Fubuki: _Sonna suteki na sekai de kata wo narabete, waraiaeru tomo ga iru kono kokoro 'ai' de michiteru…_

Endou: _Donna risk seou tomo nakama no tame ni. Toki ni wa jibun no pride datte suteretari…_

Kazemaru: _Asedakute 'ima' wo hashiri nukeru ushiro sugata ni!_

All: _'Maketerannai!' tte boku no mugamuchuu de hashitta~_

_Kakkou warui koto demo, itsumo honki nanda yo. Sonna sugata ga gyaku ni nanka, kakkou yokatta! Umaku hanasenai kedo, shinjiaerun da yo! Ima no kimochi, saikyou…de saikou!_

Fubuki: _Atsui omoi 'tsunagatte' 'tachiagareta' no wa nakamatachi no okage sa._

Kidou: _Oretachi wa itsudatte 'seishun no' domannaka da ze_

Gouenji: _Sou tsurakute 'namida kobore sou na toki mo' tonari de sasaete kureru 'gutto kuru kankei' ni 'kansha!'_

Endou: _Sousa! Saisho kara ki no au yatsu bakari ja nai shi. Chotto shita koto de nakamaware to ka shiteitashi._

Kazemaru: _Dakedo onaji jikan tomo ni sugoshi onaji yume mite~_

All: _Ima ja ki no au nakama sa tomo ni tsuyoku natta!_

_Kowai mono nanka nai! Makeru ki shinain da yo! Bokura no team work shijou saijoukyuu sa! Umaku hanasenai kedo, iwanakutemo wakaru yo! Ima no bokura, saikyou…de saikou!_

Gouenji: Shinjite kureta aitsura to tomo ni, ore wa ima kono basho ni iru.

Fubuki: Kimitachi ni deata kara, boku wa hitori ja nai tte kizuita.

Kidou: Omaetachi no kizuna ni, ore wa zutto sasaerarete kita.

Kazemaru: Nakama no atsui omoi ga, oretachi wo tsuyoku surunda.

Endou: Minna saikou no nakama da, kono kimochi ga saikyou nanda!

Endou n Kazemaru: _Koe ni naranai hodo ni ureshisugitan da yo! Kotoba ni shitara kitto namida tomaranakatta!_

All: _Umaku hanasenai kedo, jishin motte omou yo! Boku no nakama…saikyou…de saikou!_

#Applause#

"Keren sekali ya, minna-san? Besok adalah acara penutupan Inazuma Camp taun ini…Game Set Rocks! Akan ada penampilan dari…lihat saja nanti! Jangan sampai ketinggalan!" pesan cowok keren berambut merah itu.

"Wah…tak terasa ya…kita akan meninggalkan Inazuma Camp…" kata Touko sambil rebah di ranjang-nya.

"Kalian masih junior sih…coba kalo udah senior, kayak saia," kata Rika dengan oh-bangga-sekali.

"Iya deh," kata Fuyuka sambil sweatdrop.

[_You have a new message_]

"Itu SMS dari darling!" kata Rika dengan hebohnya.  
>"Fuyuka-san, kita tidur aja yuk," ajak Touko.<p>

"Boleh deh," kata Fuyuka yang langsung menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

Sementara Rika masih asyik dengan HP-nya…

"Akhirnya akan tiba ya…" kata Fubuki.

"Ou…" kata Kazemaru.

"Akhir dari Inazuma Camp!" kata keduanya.


	10. Game Set Rocks! The Melody To Tomorrow!

Fuyuka POV

_Cahaya terang perlahan terlihat di mata-ku_

_Ternyata…sudah pagi._

_Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di Inazuma Camp…_

_Aku tidak ingin merusaknya dengan…_

Normal POV

"Fuyuka-san! Ayo bangun!"

"…suara teriakan Rika-san…" pikir Fuyuka.

"Ampun deh si Rika…udah kayak menang duit 1 triliun aja…" kata Touko sambil memakai topi yang merupakan ciri khas-nya.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir lho, kita kan tidak mau merusak hari ini dengan membangunkan junior kita dengan cara yang salah," lanjutnya.

"Iya juga ya…" kata Rika yang baru menyadari hal itu.

"Aku sudah bangun nih…ayo cepetan! Nanti sarapan keburu habis, lho!" pesan Fuyuka.

Ketiga cewek ini pun melanjutkan langkah mereka ke tempat sarapan.

Fuyuka POV

"_Hhoahm…"_

"_Fuyuka…kamu masih ngantuk?" tanya Fubuki-kun yang tanpa kusadari sudah berada di samping-ku._

"_Iya…" jawabku pelan._

_Touko-san pun juga mengantuk._

"_Touko, kamu juga?" tanya Hiroto._

"_Begitulah…" jawabnya dengan mata sayu._

_Tadi malam Rika-san berisik sekali sih…jadi aku dan Touko tidak bisa tidur semalaman._

Normal POV

"Hai, minna! Boleh bergabung?" tanya si mantan alien berambut hijau, Midorikawa.

"T-tentu," jawab Hiroto sambil minum jus.

Midorikawa pun terpaksa duduk di sebelah Rika karena cuma di situ yang kosong. (Di sebelah Fuyuka ada Fubuki, dan di sebelah Touko ada Hiroto.)

"Hari ini siapa ya yang bakal nyanyi?" tanya Midorikawa untuk memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin Gouenji," kata Fubuki sambil melahap telur dadar yang ada di piring-nya.

"Hmm…soal event malam nanti…"

Hiroto langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulut Midorikawa…padahal Hiroto baru saja menggigit roti-nya.

"Hiroto, ada apa?" tanya Touko stengah shock.

Hiroto pun mengunyah dan menelan dulu roti-nya.

"Nggak, refleks aja…" katanya dengan senyum yang kelihatannya palsu (plak).

Mari kita skip saja adegan sarapan ini…dan berlanjut ke pelajaran yang skali lagi saudara-saudara, bukan p-e-l-a-j-a-r-a-n! (dihajar pembaca).

"Midorikawa-san, kenapa nggak gabung ama kita aja dulu?" ajak Touko.

"Ng…boleh deh," jawab Midorikawa yang sudah terbiasa dikelilingi cewek(salah).

"Yosh! Sakka yarou ze!" teriak seseorang yang pikirannya cuma sepak bola dan musik…Endou!

DUNG!

Gouenji memukulnya dengan palu 100 kg (dihajar pembaca).

"Woi! Jangan dipukul pake itu!" kata Kidou.

"Aduh! Sakit tau!" kata Endou.

"Akhirnya kembali juga ke sosok aslinya…lanjut, Kazemaru, Fubuki!" kata Gouenji.

"Err…oke, hari ini yang mau nyanyi adalah…" kata Kazemaru.

"Yang tadi mukul Endou-san!" kata Fubuki dengan oh-so-frontalnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu…undian _spotlight_ dulu!" kata Kidou.

Spotlight digeser ke kanan…ke kiri…dan akhirnya sampai ke pada…

"Ya! Cewek berambut merah itu, silahkan!" kata Kazemaru dengan senyumnya yang bikin cewek-cewek tepar(termasuk author sendiri).

Tapi, siapakah cewek itu? Touko? Bukan, kan dia sudah pernah tampil. Rika? Jangan mimpi deh! Natsumi? Memang iya!

"Wah…kesempatan nih," pikir Endou.

"Oke, siapa namamu?" tanya Fubuki sambil menyodorkan mic ke Natsumi.

"Raimon Natsumi," jawabnya singkat.

"Oke…Natsumi-san, anda akan duet dengan Gouenji Shuuya! Enjoy, minna-san!" kata Fubuki sambil turun dari panggung bersama dengan Kazemaru, Endou, dan Kidou.

"M-matte!" kata Natsumi.

#Honoo no Riyuu-IE chara song#

Gouenji: _Itsumo soba ni aru, mamoritai tomoshibi. Itsumo todoiteru, mujaki no seien de…tsuyoku nareru. Motto tobikiri mo egao no shunkan e. Kitto kanaetai sono yakusoku, mune ni. Kyou mo…atsuku naru.  
>Wakiagaru jounetsu ni, taisetsu na kizuna.<em> #melirik Natsumi karena dia terlalu 'shock' untuk nyanyi# _Itsudatte, souyatte…netsu wo kureru. Dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou. Kokoro no shin, kese wa shinai…honoo~_

Natsumi: #masih diem#

Gouenji: #memgang tangan Natsumi pelan# _Erabu wagamama wo, mitomete kureta hito. Susumu tamerai ni kotoba wo kureta hito. Kansha…shiteru. Dakara mada ore wa, futatabi kono basho de. Dakara nando demo gooru wo mezasun da. Kesshite nigenaide._

Gouenji n Natsumi(akhirnya…): _Shinjitai jounetsu ni, takusan no riyuu. Kore kara mo massugu ni, hasshite ikeru. Dokomademo kono ashi de idomi tsuzukeyou. Sono yukue ni…mugen no yume, surete~_

Gouenji: Taisetsu na kizuna…  
>Natsumi: …kansha shiteru…<p>

Gouenji n Natasumi: …tsuyoku nareru!

Natsumi: _Wakiagaru jounetsu ni taisetsu na kizuna. Itsudatte…souyatte, netsu wo kureru._

Gouenji: _Dokomademo kono ashi de moyashi tsuzukeyou. Kokoro no shin, kese wa shinai…_

Gouenji n Natsumi: _Honoo~_

* * *

><p>#applause#<p>

"Keren sekali!" ujar Kazemaru.

"Kan aku udah bilang," kata Endou.

"Iya lho…keren sekali!" kata Fubuki.

"Kan aku udah bilang…" kata Endou dengan sweatdrop.

"Iya ya…keren juga…" kata Kidou.

"Yah…kacang mahal…" ujar Endou.

"Kami denger kok, Endou…" sahut ketiganya dengan sweatdrop.

"Oke minna-san….jangan lupa kalo malem ini kita ada…Game Set Rocks! Jangan sampai ketinggalan!" pesan Kidou yang lagi-lagi kurang diperhatikan penonton (kasian…).

Oke…TKP sudah pindah ke teras kamar Fuyuka dkk. Ayo kita lihat!

"Ternyata Natsumi itu keren juga lho," ujar Touko.

"Iya…suaranya bagus juga," ujar Fuyuka.

"Kalian enak ya…" kata Rika dengan aura suram.

"Enak kenapa?" tanya Touko.

"Enak udah duet ama penyanyi Inazuma All-Stars!" kata Rika yang akhirnya meledak emosinya dan pundung di pojokkan.

"Memang tahun-tahun yang lalu belum pernah?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Dia selalu tersisihkan…" bisik Touko.

"Eh…cewek-cewek, lagi pada ngapain?" tanya Endou yang mungkin lagi playboy mode, yang kebetulan numpang lewat di depan kamar mereka, yang sedang melepas ikat kepalanya, yang…(digebukin).

"Itu kok, si Rika pundung?" tanya Kazemaru yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya, diikuti oleh Midorikawa.

"Dia belum dapat kesempatan buat nyanyi bareng Inazuma All-Stars…" bisik Fuyuka dan Touko bersamaan.

"Oh…itu. Kalo gitu…aku lagi pingin nyanyi nih…tapi, nyanyi ama siapa ya?" tanya Endou yang sebenarnya cuma pura-pura bertanya.

"_Sou da_! Rika-san, mau nggak?"

"Eh? Yang bener?" tanya Rika yang auranya berubah 90 drajat.

"Beneran…yosh! Tau lagu ini kan?" tanya Endou sambil menunjukkan judul sebuah lagu di HP-nya.

"Tentu saja tau!"

"Ne…kalo kalian mau ikutan, juga boleh kok!" ajak Endou.

#Mamotte Miseru-IE chara song#

Endou: _Gamushara ni maemuki ni, yaruki wakuwaku sasete. Omae no honki shitteru ze! Itsudatte chanto miteru kara. Yuuyake no guraundo de dorodarake ni nattemo. Kokora wa sungee hikatteru! Ii kao shiterun da~_

Rika: _Hare no hi mo, ame no hi mo zenshin aru no mi. Dekkai kabe datte, zettai makenai ze!_

Endou n Rika: _Te no hira ni arittake no pawaa, ore no zenbu komete mamorun da!_

Endou: Yosh, ada yang mau nyanyi brikutnya?

Touko: _Hekomu nara, tokoton ni jibun to mukiatte sa. Mitsuketa kotae shinjiru ze! Masshoumen uketomeru. Tsuyogari na karagenki yowane datte makasero yo. Omae no sungee ii tokoro, oshiete yaru kara na!_

Kazemaru: _Koukai wa atomawashi ashita ni tsunagero. Ore ga tsuiteru, anshin shite ikeyo…_

Touko n Kazemaru: _Karadajuu atsuku minagiru pawaa, dare ka wo mamoru tame ni arun da!_

Rika: Minna de totta kono itten…

Endou: …ore ga zettai ni mamotte miseru!

Fuyuka: _ Sashidashita migite ni wa, watashitai omoiyari. Itsumo omae ga kureru bun mo, nokorazu minna, koko ni aru! Yorokobi mo, kanashimi mo, oshiekirenai kurai. Isshou mon no takaramono da ze! Kore kara mo yoroshiku na~_

Midorikawa: _Kono yume ga kanau toki wa tonari ni irun da…issho ni tsukamou ze, zettai daijoubu!_

Fuyuka n Midorikawa: _Te no hira ni arittake no pawaa, ore no zenbu komete mamorunda!_

All: _Te no hira ni arittake no pawaa, ore no zenbu komete mamorun da!_

Endou: Minna! Issho ni sakka yarou ze!

* * *

><p>"Wew…keren juga," kata Kazemaru.<p>

"Yosh! Kita mesti siap-siap buat nanti malam. Ng…Midorikawa, kamu juga," kata Endou.

"Kalian juga lho," kata Kazemaru kepada ketiga cewek itu.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Glek! Banyak sekali penontonnya!" kata Haruna yang mengintip dari balik tirai.<p>

"Jelas…ini kan event terakhir di Inazuma Camp tahun ini…" kata Aki yang ikutan mengintip.

"Natsumi-sama kelihatannya tidak bisa tenang…" kata Haruna.

"Jelas lah…aku baru tampil tadi siang…sekarang malah di suruh tampil lagi!" kata Natsumi yang masih khawatir.

"Hei! Eh, kalian juga?" tanya Touko.

"Kalian 'juga'?" tanya trio _glamour_ itu bersamaan.

"Iya…begitu deh," kata Rika.

"Oh…kalian sudah sampai rupanya," kata Kidou.

"Eh…Inazuma All-Stars sudah datang…" kata Touko.

"Tapi…mana Fubuki-kun?" tanya Fuyuka dengan frontal-nya.

Tanpa disadari Fuyuka, Fubuki sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ng…ini siapa yang menutup mataku?" tanya Fuyuka sementara Touko dan Rika cekikikan.

"Hehe..kalian sudah datang ya…" kata Fubuki dengan senyumnya (author tepar).

"Oh…rupanya Fubuki-kun di sini," kata Fuyuka lega.

"Eh, kamu Touko ya?"

"Eh? Oh…Nagumo-san! Kalian, Trio Korea juga tampil malam ini?" tanya Touko.

"Bukan cuma kami saja…" kata Aphrodi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Itu lho…Fuyuka-san…" kata Suzuno sambil mengarahkan ibu jari-nya ke arah kanan.

"Hiroto-san! Midorikawa-san!" ujar Fuyuka.

"Tsunami! Tachimukai!" ujar Touko.

"Ini…semua yang sudah tampil di Inazuma Camp?" tanya Natsumi.

"Ehem!" sahut Rika.

"Hampir smuanya…" kata Natsumi sambil sweatdrop.

"Begitulah…Inazuma All-Stars malam ini akan bernyanyi dengan semua peserta yang sudah pernah tampil!" kata Endou.

"Makanya kami menyuruh kalian aktif selama acara berlangsung…" lanjut Kazemaru.

"Yosh! Ayo!" kata Kidou.

"Ng….siapa MC-nya?" tanya Gouenji.

"Oh iya…aku," kata Sakuma.

Sakuma pun segera menuju ke panggung.

"Yo, minna! Sakuma Jirou di sini!" kata Sakuma yang diiringi dengan suara fangirls yang tak jauh beda-nya dengan Hiroto.

"Malam ini adalah Game Set Rocks…event terakhir di sepanjang Inazuma Camp ini. Karena itu, _without further a do_, lebih baik kita mulai saja ya! Penampilan dari…liat saja nanti!" kata Sakuma sambil masuk ke dalam tirai.

#Mata ne no Kisetsu-Inazuma All-Stars#

Inazuma All-Stars: #keluar dari balik tirai# _Na na na na…na na na na…_

Endou: _Kyoushitzuno kokuban ni._

Kazemaru: _Kaita moji…_

Endou n Kazemaru: _…zenbu kieta keredomo!_

Fubuki: _Minna de egaita seishun wa…_

Gouenji: _zettai! Mou kienai…_

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou: _…omoide sa!_

Inazuma All-Stars: _Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai!_

Kidou: _Donna ni tooku…_

Inazuma All-Stars: _…hanaretatte. Itsumo atarimae no you ni, minna issho ni ite!_

Fubuki: _Kurai wadai datte…_

Inazuma All-Stars: _…warai ni kaeta mitai ni! Utsumukanaide waratte yukou!_

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou: _Sayonara, mata ne!_

Inazuma All-Stars: _Utsumukanaide waratte yukou!_

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou: _Sayonara…_

Kazemaru: _Sayonara~_

Inazuma All-Stars: _…mata ne!_

Tachimukai: _Bokutachi no kage ga nobiru._

Midorikawa: _Koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta!_

Hiroto: _Itsuka ooki na ki no shita de._

Tsunami: _Zettai! Mata minna de…_

Aphrodi: _…atsumarou!_

All: _Kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda!_

Gouenji: _Konna jibun wo…_

All: _…suki ni nareta! Itsuka kanarazu aeru kara sorezore no sekai de!_

Kidou: _Mune ni idaita yume wo…_

All: _…nakusanaide sono mama ni! Utsumukanaide waratte yukou!_

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou: _Sayonara, mata ne!_

Endou: _Mata ne!_

All: _Utsumukanaide waratte yukou._

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kidou: _Sayonara…_

Kazemaru: _Sayonara~_

Tachimukai n Midorikawa: _Mata ne~_

Fuyuka: _Minna de egaita seishun wa…_

Touko: _zettai! Mou kienai…_

Natsumi: _…omoide sa!_

Suzuno n Nagumo: _Kimi to, deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai!_

Aki n Haruna: _Donna ni tooku…_

Rika: _…hanaretatte!_

All: _Itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shiteru ze! Minna no yume no…_

Fubuki: _Yume no!_

All: _…tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni! Utsumukanaide waratte yukou!_

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi: _Sayonara, mata ne!_

Suzuno: _Mata ne!_

All: _Utsumukanaide waratte yukou!_

Fuyuka, Touko, Rika: _Sayonara…_

Endou n Kazemaru: _Sayonara~_

All: _Mata ne! Na na na na…_

* * *

><p>….<p>

Applause yang sangat meriah, bahkan bisa dibilang yang paling meriah menutupi acara Game Set Rocks itu. Dan besok sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tapi mari kita cek keadaan sesudah pentas dulu…

"Tadi keren sekali lho, minna!" ujar Endou.

"Iya lho…tadi Suzuno nada-nya fals," ejek Nagumo.

"Apaan? Kamu lebih fals!" kata Suzuno.

"Sudah sudah…tadi penampilannya bagus kok," kata Aphrodi yang melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Yosh, minna! Dengan ini Inazuma Camp resmi berakhir! Salam Inazuma Camp!"

Demikian kata terakhir Sakuma, mewakili Inazuma All-Stars untuk mengucapkan salam penutup.

Suasana sudah malam…kurasa malam memang bisa mencekam(plang). Anyway, mari kita lihat keadaan di kamar Fuyuka.

Fuyuka POV

_Sudah jam 12 malam…aku tidak bisa tidur!_

_Entah apa perasaanku sekarang ini…_

_Senang, sedih, dan kesal bercampur jadi satu karena memikirkan hari esok._

_Aku keluar kamar sebentar deh…_

…

_Aku hanya melihat ke pemandangan di luar._

_Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya gelap._

_Suara pun, hanya suara binatang malam._

_Tiba-tiba, kudengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari kamar sebelah._

…

_F-fubuki-kun?_

_Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?_

Fubuki POV

_Aku terlalu sedih memikirkan esok hari…sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur._

_Di luar…tidak ada yang menarik, cuma gelap._

_Tunggu…rasa-nya dari tadi ada orang lain di sini…_

_Aku pun melihat ke kanan…yaitu kamar-nya Hiroto._

_Tidak ada orang._

_Aku pun melihat ke kiri…yaitu kamar-nya Fuyuka._

_Ternyata Fuyuka dari tadi di sana!_

_Aku langsung saja pergi ke sana._

Normal POV

"Ne…Fuyuka-san!" bisik Fubuki.

"Fubuki-kun! Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Iya…aku khawatir tentang besok…" jawab Fubuki.

"Sama…" kata Fuyuka.

"Tapi…kita ingat saja lagu yang tadi…"

"Eh?"

Fubuki melantunkan lagu itu dengan tempo pelan…  
>"<em>Utsumukanaide, waratte yukou…<em>"

Dia membiarkan Fuyuka menyanyikan bagian berikutnya…

"_Sayonara…mata ne_~"

"Benar juga ya…" kata Fuyuka lagi.

"Oh iya, Fuyuka-san…"

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan…"

"Katakan saja…"

Fubuki pun langsung gugup, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk bicara seperti tadi.

"Err…ai…ng…ai…"

Fuyuka pun sudah siap mendengarkan dari tadi…

"…aishi-"

"Hei, kalian ngapain di luar?"

"Touko-san!" kata Fuyuka.

"Boleh aku ikutan?" tanya Touko sambil berbisik.

"T-tentu," jawab Fuyuka.

Fubuki pun merasa dirinya lega, tapi tidak sepenuhnya (kalian tau sendiri kenapa).

"Fuyuka, kita sekarang jadi sahabat yuk!" ajak Touko.

"Eh? Yang bener?" tanya Fuyuka.

"Bener…lagian aku sudah bosan dengan Rika itu…kamu masih jauh lebih mending daripada dia," kata Touko.

"Kita juga sahabatan ya, Fubuki-kun!" kata Fuyuka.

"I-iya…"  
>Wajah Fubuki menjadi merah sekilas. Tapi itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh Fuyuka dan Touko.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

"Aku pulang! Otou-san!" kata Fuyuka sambil memeluk ayah-nya.

"Fuyuka, bagaimana? Kamu senang di sana?" tanya Kudou-kantoku(eh salah…).

"Senang…aku bertemu dengan banyak teman baru dan belajar musik!" jawab Fuyuka.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu. Kamu capek kan?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Iya…aku ke kamar dulu."

Fuyuka pun memasuki kamar-nya dan memperhatikan gelang yang dipakai-nya.

"Ja ne…Fubuki Shirou…"

Pesan ICTM Cast…

Fuyuka: Minna-san, ada pengumuman penting!

Touko: Bagi penggemar ICTM, jangan bersedih dulu nyo…

Natsumi: ICTM akan memulai…

All: Season 2!

Fubuki: Masih musical juga…

Hiroto: Dan petualangannya akan lebih seru!

Endou: Dan juga…#melirik ke Fubuki#

Fubuki: Apaan?

All: Coming Soon!


End file.
